DRagon Ball Z: Broly Returns a new super saiyan
by austin.todd.315
Summary: The Z fighters are back! After defeating Kid Buu, Goku and his family recive an invitation to a Capsule Corp. party from Bulma. After consuming a fluid that is very mysterious, Goku and Vegeta become Accel Super Saiyans. But, back in Hell, the Saiyan race is plotting their revenge and to redeem themselves into the race they used to be, and Broly has a plan to destroy lives.
1. Broly's Plan

Chapter 1: Broly's plan.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! If I did, this fanfiction would be part of the show.

"Alright!" Shouted Goku as he looked at the capsule corp. Invitation to their party tomorrow morning. "We are all invited! It had been a rough day for the Z fighters yesterday, and now, this is the day following the events of Fusion reborn. With the life threatening challenge now behind them, the Z Fighters are now ready to go to a party of having fun. "hey, there is another note attached to the invitation, read it dad," Goku read the letter out loud.

Dear Kakorot,

Meet me in the Gravity Room at the beginning of the first social hour of the party, and be prepared… for defeat.

Kind regards, Vegeta.

"guese he is set on making this happen," said Goku. "Well it will!"

SETTING: HELL

Broly sat down between Nappa and Raditz. All of the Saiyans who had died were with him in Hell, except Bardock and King Vegeta, who had went through a change of heart. "That Vegeta BETRAYED ME! THAT INSOLENT ASS FUCK!" shouted Nappa. "Quiet down Nappa," said Broly. "Your bitching is not going to change anything, so why don't you just save your breath?" " Broly is right," said Raditz. "This won't change anything. We need a plan,"

"So here is a plan," said Broly. "Alright!" said raditz. "Best thing I've heard all day up in this bitch," he was happy to hear that one of his fellow Saiyans had a plan.

" We are a proud Saiyan race," Broly began. "and we were wiped out by lord frieza, and then Piccolo killed Raditz, Vegeta killed Nappa, and then Kakorot and his sons killed me. I have been training and have a few new tricks up my sleeve, and so have all of you, but you guys aare still no match for them, but I am, especially after my intense training. Well what if I told you that I have found a way to bring us all back?" " I would be happy," said Raditz. "Me too!" said Nappa. " Good good," said Broly. "So here it is,".

" I have absorbed the power of one of the Kais the south Kai, with my special technique, with this technique that every Kai has, I will be able to use it on somebody here, as long as they are alive. It will give them a halo, and take away mine, I can also give my life to bring people back, but I have a better plan that will work on you all rather than just one of you. Once I am brought back, I will wipe out all life on Planet Earth. Just like the Saiyans used to. I will kill EVERYONE. Everything that stands in my way shall be destroyed. Kakorot, Vegeta, Gohan, Gohan's Girlfriend, her father, Goten, Trunks, all of these people and many others shall be destroyed at the hands of yours truly. The saiyans' tradition will be reborn. Once I have conquered Planet Earth, I will use the Dragon balls to grant both wishes, transport you all to the Earth's check in station. Then, they can now grant two wishes, bring you all back to life. We will build our base on Earth. Conquering Planetes once again, but this time, taking orders from know one but ourselves." " you are… are… are… are… A GENIUS!' shouted Nappa. He wanted to jump up and hug Broly, but hugging wasn't in his blood. Instead, saiyans show their friendliness to each other through a small punch. Nappa did just that, and raditz did the same. They flew off to tell all of the other Saiyans in Hell, leaving Broly on his own. 'Kakorot,' he thought. 'Gohan, Goten… I will now get my… REVENGE!

Well that is it, the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'll try to get chapter 2 up after 10 reviews, maybe. Maybe sooner. Or later it depends right now. This is my very first fanfiction and I would like to know if I did good considering that fact. Please review I would like to try to give this story any needed Improvements through your opinion. Goodbye now.


	2. Broly's Escape

Well okay now This chapter should be a bit longer. Well I am going to try to get the plot going with this chapter so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 2: The Party.

The son family arrived at the party. Gohan eventually met up with Videl. The two were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Luckily Goten and Trunks were the only ones who knew about it and they were willing to keep it a secret. Goku was meeting vegeta in the Gravity Room just like he asked. They were going to fight in the Gravity room soon. 'kakorot is oing to see how strong I am compared to him,' thought vegeta. Soon however, Piccolo arrived with a mysterious fluid for bulma to scan. After scanning it, Bulma said that it has an effect that only works on pure Saiyans. Goku was about to drink it but Vegeta shoved him away before he could. "Me first!" said Vegeta. He drank it then something happened. 'what's going on?' he asked. He suddenly transformed, he had a tail again, but it was blue. His hair was blue, glowing like that of a super saiyan. Goku drank his, and the same thing happened to him.

'it is like we are a new type of super saiyan' said goku. 'We are exactly the same!'. 'Let's find out!' said Vegeta. He suddenly lunged at Goku, and goku began swiftly blocking all of Vegeta's punches. 'take it to the Gravity Room!' shouted Bulma. They would destroy the whole place otherwise. 'Okay,' said Vegeta. 'Come on Kakorot,'. Vegeta left for the gravity room. Goku followed him their.

SETTING: HELL

Broly stood over the cliffs of Hell. Raditz was talking to his friend Bour. 'So he is really going through with this?' Said Bour. 'yup,' said Raditz. All of the Saiyans in hell now knew of Broly's plan, and they were all for it. Cell watched all of them. 'So THEY get revenge but I don't'he thought. 'I see how it is!'. 'At least they will kill Gohan hopefully' he said out loud. Nappa was in the arena that the Saiyans had made training with some of his fellow Saiyans. He was deep in thought. Thinking about Broly's plan, it could work, he just hoped that it would. 'vegeta,' he thought. 'you will rue the day that you ever killed me!' he thought to himself.

SETTING: CAPSULE CORP.

Goten was running around the Tropical Forest Dome playing with Trunks, Of course they were playing fight games. They had just gone Super Saiyan. 'I heard that dad and Goku are calling their new forms the Accel Super Saiyan,' said Trunks. 'Cool,' said Goten.

SETTING: HELL

All of the preparations had been made, it was time to put Broly's plan into action. Somebody would come by soon to check on everybody in hell. With super powerful body guards of course. Broly would use his new technique on one of them. And he was ready too. And so was everyone else At least when it came to all of the other Saiyans in Hell that is. Broly was ready to take over earth. And then bring all of his companions back with the Dragon Balls.

Well that is it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Just so you know and Accel Super Saiyan has the same kind of Hair as a super saiyan for, and is a bit stronger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye for now.

Dragon Ball Z Broly returns a new super saiyan

I've updated this Fanfiction again it should be longer this time. I think it is time to get the plot going a bit more. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon Ball Z. I also don't own any chocolate cake anymore.

Chapter 3: broly's escape.

Broly was running through hell getting ready for his big battle with the Z Fighters. He was ready to take them down. As well as get revenge. In his left hand, a handful of broccoli, in his right hand, a karot. The Saiyans had found their clever ways to plant in Hell. They had been living on Vegetables. Broly liked Vegetables, in fact, he loved Vegetables, and broccoli was by far his favorite, as much as he liked the others. He had karots as his second favorite. However Broly was still sorta tired of Vegetables and longed for some meat. He wanted to go back to the days when he lived on both. After finishing his "battle fuel" broly met up with Nappa. 'He's here' said Nappa. 'Good' said Broly. Maxeller had come to check on the residents of Hell. He was strong, but his bodyguards were much, much stronger. As Maxeller and his bodyguards came to check on the saiyans after checking on Cell, he new were they where they now called home, Broly charged at him.

Broly was attacked by Maxeller's bodyguards because they needed to protect Maxeller, but broly easily swept them away with a few kicks. He did this WITHOUT going super saiyan. He used the kai technique on Maxeller, giving him a halo. Broly's halo disappeared.

'what happened?' asked Maxeller.

"I gave my Halo too you!" shouited Broly. "now I will go conquer earth and bring all of my friends back with the Dragon Balls!"

"kill Broly!" Maxeller told the bodyguards. "He must not leave Hell!"

The bodyguards nodded and charged at Broly. Raditz charged in to help but Broly signaled him to stay put.

"I can handle this", he said.

Raditz nodded, and watched broly do his work.

Broly charged towards the bodyguards as they charged towards him. He began beating the shit out of them. He fired a Lethal Blast into a bodyguard's heart, but the bodyguard got right back up. He fired an Energy Wave into Broly, but it didn't do anything. The bodyguard gasped. Broly fired another Lethal Blast into the bodyguard's heart, killing him. Now their were four bodyguards left. Broly fired an Energy Wave ino one of them. These bodyguards were all equal in power. As was the one that Broly just killed. That bodyguard was in line for King Yemma now. Maxeller wasn't because he died in a special way, just like Old Kai did when hje got Goku's Halo. The hit bodyguard was severely hurt. Another bodyguard attacked Broly with a Ki Blast. Broly overpowered it with an Energy Wave. The Energy Wave hurt the bodyguard and Broly then killed him with a Lethal Blast. He then finished off the bodyguard that he had already hit with a Lethal Blast. Angry now, one of the bodyguards punched Broly straight across the face. However, Broly didn't get hurt. Broly then attacked the bodyguard with a barrage of punches and kicks then killed him with a Ki Blast. He did the same with the fourth and final bodyguard except, he didn't fire a Ki Blast o kill him. He was about to but then hne looked at Raditz and Nappa. He signaled for his best friends to finish the bodyguard off. Happily, the charged at the last bodyguard and both fired a Lethal Blast at him. Resulting in a Double Lethal Blast. They had both gotten unimaginably stronger over the years. The bodyguard was killed by this Double Lethal Blast.

Maxeller was shocked. Broly punched him in the face, sending him flying out of Hell. Broly nodded to all of his friends and flew off as the Saiyans waved goodbye.

'What a good warm up' thought Broly. 'It was just an appetizer though, now it is time for the main course: Kakorot! As well as his friends and family!' thought Broly.

When he got back to earth he went to a butcher shop and beat up everyone there. He then killed them all. He then ate all of the meat their. He may have had some Vegetables before, but like all of the Saiyans, Broly had an appetite fit for a king.

Piccolo was flying to the party. Suddenly, he saw a figure, he recognized it. BROLY!

"It's you!" shouted Piccolo in Disbelief.

"that's right" said Broly. "it's me" he said."I'm Back."

What hope does piccolo have facing off against this sinister Saiyan? Find out next! wait, your probably wondering how this all happend, find out soon! Review Please!


	3. Letter Z

Hello again. Sorry about not updating in a few days I had trouble with the documents. Well here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

Letter Z

Piccolo stood with broly. Facing off the too prepared to fight. It was he who made the first move.

'Special beam cannon!' he shouted, firing a drilling energy beam at Broly. It didn't do anything.

'Nice try! 'said Broly. He fired a lethal blast into Piccolo's right arm, destroying it.

SETTING: CAPSULE CORP.

Videl sat next to Gohan, leaning against his side, this made him blush. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more. Videl enjoyed seeing Gohan blush. For obvious reasons.

A loud boom could be heard.

'leave it to Goten and Trunks to do nothing but play fight games all day'. Said Gohan.

Goten and trunks were still fighting s super saiyans in the Tropical Forest Dome. The game was, super showdown. The first one to downgrade in their normal form would lose. At first it was just standing their as super saiyans to see who would run out of energy first. BORING. Trunks eventually one that game. However today, the second time they played it, Trunks realized something: "dad never said we weren't allowed to try to MAKE our opponent downgrade!" he had said to himself. So he had started to attack Goten, who fought back.

Goku and Vegeta were fighting an even battle in the gravity room. They were testing their Accell Super Saiyan abilities in the highest the gravity room could go: 1000 times the Gravity of Earth.

"You're pretty Feisty Kakorot!" said Vegeta. "But can you handle this?" he asked. "FINAL FLASH!"

"KAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAHAAAAAMAAHA AAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Goku firing a Kamehameha to take on Vegeta's Final Flash. The two were evenly matched, and eventually exploded.

SETTING: SATAN CITY

Piccolo's arm regenerated.

"MASENKO! HA!" shouted Piccolo. It rammed Broly full blast full power with an absolutely direct hit, but when all the smoke and dust cleared up, broly was shown unharmed. Piccolo was bewildered.

"Well that didn't do any good, said Broly. "You know, I can't battle with all my heart with all these people nearby, maybe I should destroy them all."

"No," said Piccolo. "You wouldn't," he said. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," said Broly. With that, he fired a Lethal Blast down towards the City below them. The city was now destroyed.

"You monster!" shouted Piccolo. He was enraged now.

"That's sweet of you to say," said Broly.

SETTING: CAPSULE CORP.

Gohan sat on the bed next to Videl, stunned.

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Videl.

"I just felt a lot of Ki drop," said Gohan. "Piccolo is fighting to, and the one that he is fighting is really strong, much stronger than him for sure," he continued. "And, I feel great evil in that Ki"

"Really?" Asked Videl, stunned. She sighed, she couldn't even spend time with Gohan and her other friends without something bad happening. From crooks during school to this, it was just too much.

" I gotta go help Piccolo!" Said Gohan.

"I'm coming with you," said Videl.

"No" said Gohan. "You stay here".

"Gohan, I'm far stronger than you give me credit for," said Videl. "Besides I've made up my mind," she spoke with a smile.

"Fine" said Gohan. "we better go get Goten and Trunks too.

"Right," said Videl.

Goten and Trunks were fighting furiously as Super Saiyans, but eventually Goten lost as he downgraded into a normal Saiyan. Goten Complained a bit but eventually accepted defeat. Gohan and Videl came to get them, then Krillin and Android 18, then Goku and Vegeta.

SETTING: SATAN CITY

Piccolo stood with Broly, shocked.

'I can't even touch his stamina, and he's not even a Super Saiyan yet!' Piccolo thought.

SETTING: WEST CITY

The rest of the Z Fighters were flying through West City, determined to rescue Piccolo.

'Hang on Piccolo!' thought Gohan. 'Help is on the way!

** So, what do ya think? Did I do a good job? Review Please!**


	4. Heavenly Story

Chapter 4: heavenly Story

Hello, I'm back sorry about the wait I can't type really fast on the Wii so I decided to wait until I can go on the computer again. Thank you for your reviews and here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z

"IT's UNREAL AND UNFAIR!" Shouts Bardock as he watches the battle between Broly and Piccolo rage on.

''easy their bardock,'' says King Vegeta.

''but look at him!'' shouts Bardock. ''Why is he being so merciless? It may be how we once were, but that is when we were still working for Freiza!''

Bardock and King Vegeta had been watching the battle between Broly and Piccolo through Baba's crystal ball. Seeing what Broly was doing, especially after seeing Broly blow up the entire Satan City, Bardock had been blown into a fit of rage.

''He doesn't care'' explained Baba. "it is just how he was raised."

"but look at him!' Shouted Bardock. "He is not having a care in the world! All he wants too do is kill! He is nothing like his Father!

"Your talking about Radisha, aren't you?" Said king Vegeta.

"You bet I am! And I have a story to tell you two."

"well go ahead," said King Vegeta.

Bardock told King Vegeta and Baba about his relationship with Broly's father, Radisha.

The story went like this:

"It was in the classroom of Saiyan warriors, when I was ten. Radisha was Ten as well.

During P.E. where we workout and expand our Warrior skills, I bullied Radisha a little bit. But he didn't want to live with it and he stood up to me and challenged me too a battle. I totally kicked his butt that day. A few days later, he wanted a rematch, and I let him have one, same results. And then the day after that day, again he fought me a third time, same results as well. But he told me that he would never give up, not ever. Before I knew it, I liked the kid. Soon we became friends, and I trained him too.

When I traveled to Planet Meat to try to stop Freiza from blowing up Planet Vegeta, Radisha came too. However, he was killed by Dodoria while protecting me. He now works for King Yemma as one of King Yemma's five Assistants. And Broly is absolutely not like his Father, if he was, he'd be a good person."

"I see," said King Vegeta. Well Broly is definetly misguided, and he must be stopped.

"Kakorot," Said Bardock.

"Vegeta" Said King Vegeta.

"It is all in the hands of the Z Fighters now" Said Baba. "if they fail, all hope is lost."

Duhn –duhn-duhn duh!

Will the Z Fighters be able to stop Broly? Find out on the next Chapter!


	5. Accelerate A Super Saiyan

Chapter 5: Accelerate a Super Saiyan

austintodd.315 back here again with another chapter of this story. Nothing happened last chapter with a few exceptions. Well I think it is time for a nice and big chapter, and I'm proud to say that I own everything that the Dragon Ball Franchise has to offer. Ha! I wish! I don't even own a piece of the Franchise!

Paragus stood with Nappa and Raditz. He had adopted Broly after the child escaped from Planet Vegeta's destruction. Bardock did not know of Broly's adoption, let alone knew how Paragus raised and taught him.

" I am glad Broly is invading Earth. Hopefully now we will all be brought back" he said.

"Yeah, well before you go it's time for a rematch" said a voice.

Dodoria came around to the Saiyans.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Nappa.

"Let's see… no." said Dodoria.

"I'll handul you" said Raditz.

Dodoria charged at Raditz. Dodoria and the Saiyans had their rules: Whoever lands out of the Arena first loses. Dodoria charged at Raditz. Raditz punched him in the face sending him flying out of the Arena.

"Next time, I will win!" shouted Dodoria.

He left.

SETTING: SATAN CITY: REMAINS

Piccolo stood over Broly, panting. Then, the Z Fighters Showed up.

"Thought you'd never get here," Said Piccolo.

Gohan fired a Masenko at Broly, Broly deflected it. Broly fired an energy wave at krillin, killing him. Gohan mourned over krillins death, and then transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta did the same. They charged at Broly but were overpowered. Piccolo charged into Broly.

"Your going down Broly!" he shouted.

"And you piccolo, are just plan going!" said broly. He fired an energy beam from his chest, killing Piccolo.

"Broly!" shouted Gohan. "How could you do that too Piccolo?"

"He was weak" Broly replied. "Just like you!"

He fired an Energy wave into Gohan's chest and then fired an Energy Wave into Android 18, killing her.

Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and powered up to Super Saiyan 3. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta became Super Saiyan 2s. They began beating onto Broly, but Broly turned into a Super Saiyan and became evenly matched with Gohan. Goku kicked Broly away from Gohan and Gohan powered up into Ultimate Gohan and delivered a kick to Broly's chest using both feet. Then Broly surprised everyone: He powered up into a Super Saiyan 2.

''you can do that?'' Asked a bewildered Goku

"Yes," Broly replied.

Broly attacked Gohan with a Lethal blast. Gotenks tried to retaliate but before he couldhe was slatted away by powered up into a Super Saiyan 3. He kicked Broly in the chest and Broly returned the favor with a barrage of punches and kicks to Goku's heart. Goku and Vegeta nodded to each other and went Accell sSuper Saiyan. They bagan beating on Broly, but Broly went Super Saiyan 3., once again shocking everybody. He fired a Lethal Blast at goku. Goku fought back with a Kamehameha Wave, and Vegeta helped out with his Final Flash attack. They overpowered Broly's attack. The combination slammed into Broly unweakend, hurting him.

SETTING: CAPSULE CORP.

Truth is, your just an old lady!" hercule shouted to Chichi.

He and Chichi were having an argument about who looked older, Bulma just stood their watching them and eating popcorn.

"Stop talking to yourself !"Chichi shouted.

"you stop Talking to yourself!" Hercule spat back.

"that does it!" shouted Chichi kicking Hercule in the Stomach. She went into her stance.

Chichi rocketed towards Hercule, kicking him in the gut. Hercule retaliated by using his "Megaton punch" on her stomach. Sending her on her but. Chichi got back up and dropped back into her stance, Hercule did the same. Chichi charged at Hercule and delivered a Karate chop to his shoulder. He yelped in pain and then punched her in the chest. Chichi returned the favor by punching him in the face, then kicked him in the face as he fell down. Hercule laid on the floor, unconscious. Chichi raised her fist in victory.

SETTING: SATAN CITY: REMAINS

Gotenks defused into Goten and Trunks. Broly smiled.

"I think it's time to end this game!" he announced.

"TORNADO SHOCK!" he shouted whipping up a huge tornado that sucked everyone in. They all screamed as they tried to protect eachother. Gohan grabbed onto Videl, Goku grabbed onto Goten, and Vegeta grabbed onto Trunks. Gohan could feel himself downgrading back into his normal form. He felt himself getting tossed up along with Videl. Then Gohan's world went black.

**Sorry to stop things here. I'm afraid I'll have to leave off on this point. Review please?**


	6. Seperation

Chapter 6: Seperation

Well I'm looking to add 2 chapters at the least today. So after a little bit of a break here is today's second chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Dragon Ball Franchise.

Gohan opened his eyes. Videl was lying on top of him. Underneath him, he felt something sandy.

"Sand?" He asked himself out loud, he realized that he and Videl were on a beach. Gohan got up and looked around, resting Videl's still unconscious body on the sand. They were on a Tropical Island. None of the others were around.

"I can feel their energy" Said Gohan. "But I can't pinpoint their location."

Videl woke up after another 3 minutes.

"Where are we?" She asked in bewilderment.

"We are on a Tropical Island," Gohan answered her.

"But what about the others? Videl asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know," Gohan answered honestly. He was concerned too.

Gohan began walking into the Tropical Forest that was at the end of the Beach. They found ripe bananas perfect for eating. They found fresh, ripe oranges too.

"We need to wait," said Gohan. "I can't risk running into Broly right now, we are both a bit weakened, and we are not strong enough to defeat him even at full power,"

"your right," Said Videl. Gohan and his friends and Brother and Dad were unweakened when they fought Broly yesterday. However they still couldn't beat him. Now they had to regroup, but how?

"Why did this have to happen Gohan?" She asked him, burying her face into his chest as she broke down crying.

"Don't worry," said Gohan kissing her forehead. "We'll get out of this,"

Gohan set up a nice ut for him and Videl to sleep him. He had constructed a large bed for them to rest in. It was made of hard wood, covered with grass making it feel very soft and comfortable.

SETTING: DIRTY HILLS DISTRICT

Goten sat on Goku's chest. His father was still unconscious. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"DAD WAKE UUUUUUUUP!" he shouted. Well when he shouted Goku sprung up.

"Holy Fuck!" he shouted. He breathed hard, he may had been unconscious but his son had just critically startled him.

"Good your up," said a smiling Goten.

Goten smelled the air in the Dirty Hills District. It smelled like poop.

"Yuck it smells like an outhouse out here," He pointed out.

"I better build a house," Goku said.

"Build a House?" Goten asked, bewildered. "Here?"

"look Goten I know," Said Goku. "We're sitting around in the middle of the Shit District!" He said. "But we gotta do something,"

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

Vegeta was walking around the East Mountain Range with Trunks. He couldn't get that battle from yesterday out of his head. Broly had gone Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. How could he do that? He couldn't believe it.

"Dad that Broly guy totally kicked our butts yesterday," said Trunks.

"No kidding," Vegeta replied simply.

"We need to reside somewhere" said Trunks.

"Right away," Said Vegeta. "I can construct a house right now.

He began working. Trunks went off to play. After a few more ours, maybe 3 or 4 hours, Vegeta called Trunks to come back and see their new house. Trunks came back and found a large dome shaped building that looked very similar to that of Capsule Corp. and read the big blue words that were written in large, blu, capital letters:

CAPSULE SAIYANS.

"Corny," Said Trunks.

Vegeta punched trunks in the face as if they were sparring.

"Ow," Said Trunks. "hey what was that for?"

"I don't know," said Vegeta. "Couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you just called my ideas corny!"

**Well that's all for now. Did you like the chapter. I posted the battle with Broly as "yesterday" because it was night time when that event occurred but when Gohan and Videl woke up in this chapter, it was day time. Peace out for now.**


	7. Broly's Rampage

Chapter 7: Broly's Rampage

**I'm back with another Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Broly was headed for a restaurant in West City.

'Kakorot is still alive, I sense his energy, but I can't pinpoint his location, if I could, I'd be their right now. Goten is with him. The next time I see him, I will kill him, and eat his dead body for Desert! His son will be the Desert Topping!'

"Kakorot, Kakorot, Kakorot,"

Broly rocketed into West Buffet, and all you can eat Gourmet restaurant. He began killing people.

"You will all be dead by the time I'm done!" He shouted, and he began eating everything that the restaurant had to offer, thinking of Goku made him feel even hungrier, but considering how much food the restaurant had to offer, that wasn't going to be a problem.

"More! I want more!" Shouted Broly killing the last Chef in the kitchen. He then bagan eating even more.

After finishing in the restaurant, he went to Capsule Corp.

SETTING: CAPSULE CORP.

Broly smashed through the doors and went to the Tropical Jungle Dome. He saw Hercule lying unconscious on the floor and Chichi standing on top of him.

"Did I miss a fight?" Broly asked.

"Who do you think you are?" shouted Chichi, "barging in like this?".

Broly answered by simply killing Bulma, Chichi, and Hercule altogether with one Ki Blast. He then flew up, smashing through the roof, and destroyed all of West City with one Lethal Blast.

SETTING: DIRTY HILLS

Goten was sitting in his new house, holding his nose.

"It stinks in here" He told Goku.

"That's because it stinks outside Goku explained."

"Well I can't take it" Goten complained.

"Well this is it right now, Toaster Pizza?" Said Goku.

"No thanks,"

Goten wasn't hungry… for once.

"It so stinks in here" Goten continued to moan.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS.

"This is your bed Trunks," Said Vegeta.

"it looks like a crib," Said Trunks. "With walls instead of bars."

"This is a bed for a Saiyan child" Vegeta Explained. "I wanted to give you one before but your mother wouldn't let me."

The Saiyan bed had a Stuffed Great Ape, and one capsule. Vegeta tossed the capsule to reveal, " A Saiyan Warriors Adventures" A book that he had when he was a child, he had Bulma read it to Trunks every night when he was a baby. Bulma was okay with this because she knew that this would just be Trunks's interest and he would overall live like a Human, since he was on Planet Earth. It was a big book with many big stories about Saiyan Warriors. It also contained Biographies. Trunks's favorite Biography was his father's Biography.

SETTING: JUNGLE ISLAND

Videl laid on her's and Gohan's bed that night. The Full Moon Shining above their Hut. She was sobbing, she was depressed. Gohan frowned at her, he wanted to go look for the others, he knew that they were alive, but he had to protect Videl, Videl could protect herself, but if Broly came, she would be done for, she was extremely powerful, in fact, she was almost in Krillin's league (yes, she is that strong ), but she was not match for Broly. He was no match for Broly either, but he would have a better chance of surviving against Broly, not that it was a good chance. Videl curled up into Gohan's chest. This was all just too much for her. Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18. All had been killed. Her home City had been destroyed, the only place she had ever lived at was Satan City (We are including before the Cell Games when it was called Orange Star City), And Broly had destroyed it, she hadn't seen it happen, but she knew that was the location of the city, the distance from Capsule Corp. to there was exact. She moaned and kissed Gohan's cheeks, then his lips. When she kissed his lips Gohan returned. Eventually Videl no longer had the energy to cry, and fell asleep. Gohan held onto her to keep her warm. It was a Tropical Island, but the night was a bit more chilly than normal. Gohan knew it was from a cold front. Back at Orange Star High School, Gohan and Videl were both theonly students with perfect 100% scores in a special Meteorology class (or whatever you call the studies of the Weather) that the School had.

'I hope that the others are in better shape than we are' Thought Gohan.

Well considering that Vegeta and Trunks were in a harsh, snowy Mountain Range and Goku and Goten were in the middle of "The Shit District", no the others were not in better shape than he and Videl were.

**Well I would pick the Tropical Island, I'm no Mountain Climber and I'm not one for stinky smells, but a Tropical Island full of delicious bananas and oranges, and coconuts and overall warm and Tropical air sounds nice, wouldn't you agree? Review please, I would appreciate your opinion. **


	8. Broly's new form

Chapter 8: Broly's new form

** Ready for a new Chapter? Well here we go!**

Broly went into a Butcher's shop in East City.

"Alright I don't ask for much, just give me every last morsel of meat that you have! And all of your ingredients as well!"

"Well it would cost a lot to get all of the food here, but I'm afraid I'm not aloud to give you the ingredients." Said the counter person.

"Your gonna be afraid of a lot more if you don't give me what I've demanded!" Shouted an enraged Broly.

"No Mister! I can't do that!"

"Then this is for you," said broly, killing the counter person with one punch to his side. He then went into the kitchen and began killing everyone in there. He then came back to where he was before and killed all of the customers in the main room who had been watching, stunned. He then raided the kitchen again and began eating all of the food and ingredients. He also ate all of the things that the Chefs had packed for their food breaks. It was now 8:am. (the events of last chapter were the day before, and the night before as well).

"He's eating all of the jelly donuts!" shouted a lady watching in from the huge window. She looked about twenty.

"He's drinking all of the Lemonade!" Shouted a man next to her. He looked about forty.

After stripping the Butcher shop of all of the food that it had, along with the ingredients, Broly was still hungry. He destroyed the shop much to the shock of the people watching. Broly then killed all of them as well. Channel 6, the World's most advanced and popular news channel immedietly came on with breaking news.

" A viscious man is terrorizing the Plantet-AH!" Shouted the news reporter as broly came over to him and killed him with one punch to the side. Before anything else could happen, Broly's fist rocketed towards the screens of the Tvs tuned into the channel, and the next instant, everything was static.

Tien had sensed everything and was now flying towards east City with Yamcha and Chiaoutzu.

"Who are you?" Shouted Tien, enraged.

"I am Broly!" Shouted Broly.

Chiaoutzu fired an Energy Wave into Broly's Heart. It didn't do anything. Broly then fired an Energy Wave at Chiaoutzu, killing him. He did the same thing with Yamcha.

"Stop this!" Shouted Tien. He had-had enough.\

"Not until you lie dead at my feet!" Broly bellowed.

"TRI BEAM!" Shouted Tien, but his Tri Beam didn't do anything, despite going directly into Broly's heart.

"You can't even hurt me!" Broly cackled. He fired an Enery Wave at Tien, killing him.

"Pitiful humans," Broly snorted.

He destroyed East City now. Eventually, in his travels, he came across The ruins of Babidi's spaceship. A bottle of Fluid was their. The same Fluid that Goku and Vegeta had drunk. Knowing that he had an antidote to use if he was poisoned, he picked up the bottle of Fluid… and drank it.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS

Vegeta and Trunks were sparring in the Training Room.

"Your goin to have to do better than that Trunks!" Shouted Vegeta.

The two had both gone Super Saiyan, and Vegeta was dominating his son. Eventually their training ended, and they began eating Breakfast. It was 8:25 AM. They had their food from Vegeta's Capsules. It was pancakes and waffles. Along with French Toast Sticks and waffle sticks. Along with butter and syrup.

SETTING: DIRTY HILLS:

Goten was holding his nose at Breakfast. He still couldn't take the smell of crap.

"Goten we gotta make the best of this," Goku told him.

"But I just can't take the smell," Goten protested.

"Me neither," Goku admitted. He wasn't holding his nose but the smell of poop was bothering him. "But we gotta make the best of this Goten," He said.

SETTING: JUNGLE ISLAND

Gohan and Videl were having bananas for Breakfast.

"Well" Said Videl, "At least I like bananas,"

"Me too" Said Gohan. Saiyans were similar to Monkeys and many other Apes, including Humans. One example was the fact that they loved bananas. Gohan was at full strength again, however his sensing ability was still not fully recovered. He still could not pinpoint where the rest of his friends and family were. He had 2 potara earings in his pocket. Old Kai had recently told them that while they permanently fuse normally, only if both beings were pure. If one was pure and the other was not, the fusion would last 45 minutes. If both were not pure, the fusion would last 30 minutes. Dende was at New Planet Namek. He had to go their for secret and private reasons. So Mister Popo had to fill in until Dende got back. Mister Popo new of what was happening with Broly, he could sense it. However, Dende would not. Broly didn't know that Dende was the source of the Dragonballs. A god thing for Broly, with dende out of his reach, Broly couldn't kill him, thus making the Dragon Balls still usable.

After Finishing Breakfast, Gohan and Videl went out for a walk around the big, Tropical Jungle Island. The cold front had past, and it was not only still Tropical, but warm again, thus the normal Tropically warm air.

About 4 minutes into the walk, Videl spoke to Gohan.

"Gohan what are we going to do? Broly's too strong for us."

"I don't know" Said Gohan.

"We gotta do something," Said Videl. "Or else Broly will destroy the whole world,"

"I know that," Said Gohan. He knew that Broly had to be stopped, but how?

Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek.

"I know you can do it" She encouraged. She kissed him on the cheek again, making him blush.

Gohan sighed as they made their way back to the Hut.

'I hope we're ready for this,' he thought.

**So, what do you think?**


	9. Regroup

Chapter 9: Regroup

**Hello again guys. I hate to say it, but I'm probably not going to be able to update again other than today until Friday or later. You see tomorrow I start 8th grade. I have my account used by a friend of mine when he comes over, but I asked him to let me handle the updates since it is my Fanfiction, and he said okay. Sorry guys I'm aloud on the TV any day, but once school starts I'm only aloud on the computer Saturday, Sunday, Friday, When their's no school, or when Tommorow's a day off. With the obvious exception of schoolwork. The same applies for game consoles and handhelds. So, since I have the next 3 Chapters all planned out, including this one, I'm gonna update 3 times today! My treat, so here's the first.**

Disclaimer: I don not own Dragon Ball Z.

Gohan Lied in the bed next to Videl, who snuggled into his had been a long day, Gohan had fully recovered his sensing abilities. He knew where his friends were, he also knew where Goku and Goten were, but he knew they needed to rest, they needed to be healthily rested for their fight with Broly. He kissed Videl's forehead, then went to sleep.

SETTING: HELL

Freiza sat with his minion Baraw, and his twin brother Gary.

"Lord Freiza, you wanna get outta here right?" Asked Gary.

"Of course I do," Said Freiza. "I take it you have something in mind?

"Yes" yes said Baraw. "Broly used the Kai technique to get out of Hell. Only three people other than the Kai's know that stuff. Broly, and two other people. Those two other people are us. I can use it on someone who will come to check on us soon, and Gary could use it on one of his bodyguards. I can bring you back, and Gary can bring someone else back. You can bring someone with you too Earth.

Freiza smiled. "I know who," He said. "Wait here and I'll go get him,"

Five minutes later, Freiza came back with his father King Cold. Soon the observer and his bodyguards came. Baraw and Gary used their techniques on them, then on King Cold and Freiza.

The Observer ordered his bodyguards to kill Freiza and King Cold. These bodyguards weren't as strong as the ones who fought Broly, but they did pack a punch, and were stronger than Freiza and King Cold. Freiza ordered Captain Ginyu to rally the troops and hold off the bodyguards.

"Come on guys!" Shouted Captain Ginya. "If Lord Freiza and King Cold die, it's YOUR fault!"

Dodoria and the rest of Freiza's underlings pressed on. Dodoria charged at a bodyguard and punched him in the head, but, the bodyguard's strength allowed him to take the hit without taking any damage. The bodyguard then flung Dodoria away with a single punch. Zarbon transformed and a fight broke out between him and another bodyguard, but Zarbon was tossed aside by that bodyguard. Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, and Burter all ganged up on a bodyguard, but they too were overpowered. Captain Ginyu kept shouting orders reminding them that their dead, they can't die again.

"Look at those buffoons," Said Raditz. He was watching from afar. "They haven't trained a bit, which is why they are just as strong as they were when they envaded Namek. I have trained heavily sense then. I could help them out and try to take out at least one of those bodyguards, but it would be much more satisfying to just watch. Let them fight for themselves."

Eventually Captain Ginyu jumped in, but was easily swatted away by a bodyguard. By now Freiza and King Cold had departed. So The PTO (Planet Trade Organization) decided to split. Hell was like a prison of otherworld, and Broly's escape was on the Otherworld News. Now Freiza and King Colld's escape, just like Broly's, became Breaking News.

SETTING: JUNGLE ISLAND

"Ready to go Videl?" Asked Gohan.

"You bet I am!" said Videl.

The two took off flying. Eventually, they came across Dirty Hills. Gohan had decided to look for Goku and Goten first.

SETTING: DIRTY HILLS:

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWW WW!" Shouted Gohan, covering his nose.

"You look disgusted," Videl pointed out. She was covering her nose too. "What's up?"

"Well the phrase wreaks of shit comes to mind," Said Gohan.

The two came across a small house.

"Who would wanna live in a place that smells like this?" Asked Videl in Bewilderenment.

"Dad and Goten's Ki is inside that house said Gohan. He knocked on the door. Goku opened the door.

"Oh, you're here!" He shouted.

"Hey you too!" Said Goten. He was covering his nose.

"Hey squirt!" Said Gohan. "You can't take the smell either can you."

"Nope!" Said Goten.

"So what crazy place did you two end up?" Asked Goku.

"Jungle Island." Answered Gohan.

"Lucky you!" Shouted Goku.

The four of them began laughing and then all of their faces turned serious.

"Right," Said Goku. "We need to find Vegeta and Trunks and go find Broly."

"Right," Said Videl.

Went outside. Suddenly, Freiza appeared. He instantly covered his nose.

"Yuck!" He shouted. "What is this place? Did they put it in a Shit Factory?" Suddenly he noticed Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl. He instantly made his stance.

" I'll take you guys! I'll have my revenge Goku!"

Videl kicked him in the face.

"You'll die for that!" Shouted Freiza. Videl stomped on his foot. He began hopping on one foot and holding onto the foot that Videl had just stomped on, yelping.

**Chapter 1 for the Day. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Review Please?**


	10. Freiza And The Letter Z

Chapter 10: Freiza And The Letter Z

**Like I said last Chapter, I'm giving you all a back to school treat by updating all 3 Chapters that I have had planned out. Now onto Chapter 10! I hope that you all enjoy it!**

Freiza dropped back into his stance, along with Videl. Videl had trained with Gohan and Goten ever since the defeat of Kid Buu. She was still only 18, but training with them all the time really boosted her up. Videl charged at Freiza and punched him in the gut. She then fired a Ki Blast into his chest. Freiza responded by firing a Ki Blast into her chest. She fired an Energy Wave into his chest and then dropped back into her stance. The two charged at each other again, trading punches and kicks to each other. However Freiza's edge on Videl was noticeable, and it eventually took effect. Realizing that she was taking a beating Videl Retreated to Goten.

"Tag, your it," She said.

"Better late than never," Said Goten.

The Half Human/Half Saiyan Transformed into a Super Saiyan and Began to battle Freiza. Goten used to be just as strong as Freiza's Final Form's Maximum Power was as a Super Saiyan, however after Training with Gohan to prepare for the World Martial Arts Tournament, he became almost as strong as Android 18, then after Training with Trunks in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber to get ready for their battle with Super Buu, even stronger than he already was at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten kicked Freiza in the shin, both hurting him and causing him to flip off of his feet and start falling on his back, but before his back hit the ground, Goten kicked it upward, Freiza began falling down again, but Goten kicked his back again, then again, and then he fired a Kamehameha Wave at Freiza's back. Freiza was no longer in fighting strength. Goten fired an Energy Wave into freiza's chest, killing him.

"Now that Freiza's gone let's go find Goten and Trunks," Goku said.

Everyone nodded and took off.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

Everyone flew to the East Mountain Range. Eventually, They came across a large dome shaped building similar to capsule corp. and Goku eyed the two big blue words.

"Capsule Saiyans," Goku said allowed. "I know who those two words spell out.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS:

Everyone came across Vegeta and Trunks. A dead King Cold lied on his back in front of Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Shouted Goku. Vegeta turned his head to lookk at them. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" Asked a bewildered Gohan.

"He was like this when I found him," Vegeta said simply, the evil smirk on his face not going away.

"He's lying he killed him," said Trunks. Vegeta Glared at him, then explained what happened.

FLASHBACK:

"What are you doing here?" Asked Vegeta in Bewilderenment.\

"I'm here to conquer this Planet along side my son Freiza! Shouted King Cold with pride.

"Oh yeah? Well you gotta get by me first!" Said Vegeta. "I'm a lot stronger than you right now, however, as a Super Saiyan, I can take you down in instants." He Transformed into a Super Saiyan. Cold charged at Vegeta. Vegeta punched him in the stomach, then kicked him in the stomach, then punched him in the gut. He then filled hi fist with Ki and punched him in the chest after charging the punch up, killing him. 10 minutes later, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl shpwed up. After Vegeta had killed King Cold, Trunks had looked on at his father in shock.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow," Said Videl.

"Those two were the least of our worries," Said Goku. "We got Broly to deal with.

Vegeta nodded. "Right," He said.

The six took off.

"Ya know," said Gohan, "I felt tien, Yamcha, and Chiaoutzu's Ki fade away yesterday, somebody killed them, and I think I know who,"

Vegeta nodded. "I felt that happen too," He said.

The three continued to fly off.

"Can we beat him?" Goten asked Goku.

Goku nodded, "Yes we can," He said to his youngest son. "But it won't be easy."

Everyone nodded. They all continued to fly. They all had a feeling that this would be their toughest challenge yet.

**I know that this seems a lot like a Broly story but Gohan is the main Character of this story, just wait and see.**


	11. Broly Vs Z

Chapter 11: Broly Vs. Z

**After a bit of a brief break it is time for my 3****rd**** chapter of this Back To School Special! As I had said before, I won't be able to update tomorrow or Thursday probably so it will have to wait until Friday or later. So I'm giving you all a Treat by giving you 3 Chapters worth of an Update. Here is the 3****rd ****Chapter. Enjoy!**

"No!" Shouted Mr. Popo. "You cannot have the Dragon Balls!"

"I am not asking you!" Shouted Broly. "I am telling you! Now give me the Dragon Balls or else!"

"No!" Shouted Mr. Popo. "Go ahead and kill me! I'd rather die than give you the Dragon Balls!"

"Really?" Asked Broly. He fired a Ki Blast into , killing him.

"Hey Broly!" Shouted Goku.

Broly looked over his shoulder to see the remaining Z Fighters behind him, just beyond Dende's lookout.

"Kakorot," Said Broly.

He burst into a fit of rage and began firing Energy Waves everywhere.

"Videl," Said Gohan. "Go off and hide."

"Okay." Said Videl. She leaned in a whispered to him, "win this," She then kissed his cheek and flew off.

"Well this'll be fun" Gohan said Sarcastically.

The five Saiyans Transformed into Super Saiyans and charged at broly.

Goten and Trunks unleashed a kick with both legs on broly's opposite sides. Vegeta and Goku attacked his front and back. Gohan went for the top of Broly. Broly fired a Lethal Blast Into Gohan's chest. Goku retaliated with a Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta used his super powerful Final Flash attack. Goten and Trunks battered Broly with Energy Waves. Broly went Super Saiyan and began Pommeling the Z Fighters. The two pure Saiyans an the three Demi Saiyans attacked the opposing pure saiyn with Energy Waves. Gohan ended with a Masenko attack. He then went Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2, and Goku went Super Saiyan 2, and then Super Saiyan 3. They bega battering Broly again, he eventually swatted them away and they dropped back into their stances. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks.

Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3. He began charging at Broly again just like all of the others. They al began battering at Broly Broly punched Gohan in the chest only to have the other 3 Saiyans topple over him. Broly couldn't get them off him. They kept battering at him. Broly Went Super Saiyan 2 and knocked them all away. He then Charged at Gohan.

Gohan powered up into Ultimate Gohan and Began Charging into Broly constantly, but it was too no avail, Broly was hurt, but he kept attacking. Eventually Broly fired a Lethal Blast into Gohan's chest. Gohan fell down on his back. Broly began stomping on Gohan. Goku and Vegeta went Accel Super Saiyan. Goku pounded Broly in the face. Broly tried to retaliate but Goku was quicker, much quicker. He kicked Broly in the chest, sending him flying upward. Goku flew above him, and slammed his arm into Broly's back, sending him rocketing back into the lookout, belly first. Gotenks then slammed his arm into broly's back before Broly could get up. Vegeta Fired a Final Flash into Broly's back after that.

Broly got back up and went Super Saiyan 3.

Broly Charged at Goku and pounded him in the face with a single punch, knocking him down. Gohan retaliated by firing a Kamehameha Wave into Broly's chest. Broly fired a Lethal Blast into Gohan's chest. Gotenk's fired a Masenko attack into Broly's heart. Broly pounded Gotenks in the face with a single punch, knocking Gotenks to the ground. Broly fired a Lethal blast into Goku's heart. Goku charged at Broly and knocked him down. Broly got back up, but Vegeta did the same thing that Goku did. Broly got up again after that only for Gohan to follow in with Goku and Vegeta's footsteps. Broly got up again and fired a Lethal Blast at Gohan, but Gohan dodged this Lethal Blast. Broly fired a Kamakazi at Gohan but Gohan dodged this one too. Broly fired a Lethal Blast at Gohan but once again Gohan dodged. Vegeta fired a Galick Gun at Broly and it hit Broly directly. Broly fired a Kamikazi into Vegeta, downgrading him into his normal form. Goku fired a Kamehameha Wave into Broly's heart, severely hurting Broly but Broly stayed steady. Broly could take twice as much as that and survive, and beyond twice as much. Broly fired a Lethal Blast into Goku's heart. Goku downgraded into his normal form.

Gotenks defused back into Trunks and Goten. Goten fled.

"Goten no!" Shouted Vegeta.

Broly fired a Kamikazi into Trunks, killing him. He fired a Kamikazi into Goku, killing him. Vegeta fired a Final Flash at Broly, but as Vegeta had been downgraded back into his normal form, it didn't do anything. Broly fired a Kamikazi into Vegeta, killing him. Realizing that he couldn't win, Gohan fired a Kamehameha Wave into the entire Lookout, destroying it. All seven Dragon Balls flew to separate places, far from the Lookout's location. Gohan flew away and found Videl flying away.

"GOHAN!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as she saw Gohan's bloody and busted lip. She eyed his ripped shirt, ripped pants, and bloody scars. "What happened?" She asked, the tears continueing to run down her cheeks.

"Dad's Gone," Gohan said sadly. "And so are Trunks and Vegeta,"

"WHAT?" Asked Videl, shocked. "What about Goten?"

"He flew off," Answered Gohan. Tears where in his eye. Je had seen his dad, and two of his closest friends die before his eyes. Videl stroked both his cheeks with different hands. Usually it was her being sad and depressed with Gohan trying to encourage and comfort her, now it was the other way around.

**There you have it, the Back To School Special! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now a little mini question, like a small quiz with a simple question: What is Broly's Favorite attack in this Fanfiction? You can choose from Lethal Blast, Energy Wave, and Kamikazi. I'll tell you the answer soon. Wanna give it a try? Please do. Review Please?**


	12. Return Of The Saiyans

Chapter 12: Return of the Saiyans

**Hey everybody! My first 3 days of 8****th**** grade were really boring! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I'm allowed on the computer on Friday like I said before however, I didn't have enough time for an update. No homework, just didn't have enough time because my mom and dad both needed the computer, even though my mom has a galaxy tablet, but never mind that. I'm getting a laptop tonight, so don't worry! Now it is time for a little update, if you were suspensed on what would happen next, then I'm sorry, but what's a few cliffhangers? I get frusterated with them too, but it makes you very interested on what would happen next right? Well anyway I'm back with another chapter and I hope that you will all enjoy it!**

Goten was flying as fast as he could, K blazing, speed flaring, not looking back as he was too scared to just see if Broly was behind him. He eventually stopped, he looked back, Broly's Ki was moving, but not towards him, in fact, in the opposite direction. He looked back to where he was headed and was on the move again, stil at top speed and top Ki.

'Trunks's Ki is gone,' He thought. 'So is Vegeta's, and even dad's,' He kept moving, still at top speed and top Ki.

SETTING: JUNGLE ISLAND

Gohan and Videl were back at their Hut. Gohan eventually came up with an idea.

"Videl I have an idea," Said Gohan.

"What's that?" Asked Videl.

"We're going to have to… leave Earth," Gohan said hesitantly.

"WHAT!?," Asked Videl, he actually know what he was saying? "ARE YOU DRUNK!?"

"I'm sorry Videl," Said Gohan. "I understand how crazy I must sound to you right now, but we can't stay here, it's too dangerous. I was able to hold my own against Broly even when he was in his top form, Super Saiyan 3, but we still lost even then," Tears were in his eyes. "I definetly can't take him alone, not without Goten, even with Goten our chances are extremely slim," The tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Right," Said Videl reluctantly.

SETTING: ROUTE 24

Broly was looking for the Dragon Balls, he had the only one Dragon Ball for now: The One Star Dragon Ball. It had simply flew down right and directly under where Dende's Lookout used to be when Dende's Lookout had been destroyed. Now he had it tucked into the large zip up pockets of his extremely sturdy and expandable Uniform. It was just like the PTO's (Planet Trade Organization's) Uniform. The only difference was that this one was a lot more sturdy that the PTO's Uniform. So sturdy in fact that it had not been damaged at all during the fight. He wore it in Hell too, and so far his entire time on Plantet Earthwas spent wearing it. It was unbelievably lightweight, so light that you don't even feel it, and so lightweight that it doesn't even surpress the slightest amount of strength. He found the Two Star Dragon Ball in a nearby Metropolis, then the Four Star Dragon Ball in a Desert, he also found the Three Star Dragon Ball in the same Desert, it was in an Oasis just a few meters away from the Four Star Dragon Ball. He found the Seven Star Dragon Ball too. That was in Dirty Hills. Five down two to go. He was killing person after person along the way, whenever he found somebody. He was all over the News, and the bad News: Their was no way to stop him. Eventually he was back at Route 24. He found another Dragon Ball their. He couldn't believe that he had missed it. It was right in front of him! The Six Star Dragon Ball. Now all that was left was the Five Star Dragon Ball. He had found Si Dragon Balls in One Hour. Exactly One Hour. One of them was easy to find being directly below where Dende's Lookout used to be, but still, he was very impressed with himself.

SETTING: WEST CITY RUINS

There was no way that Goten was going to go back to Dirty Hills. It's scent wreaked of poop. He looked at the ruins of Capsule Corp. and sighed. He was tired of Broly terrorizing the Planet. He began flying to a certain place in The East Mountain Range.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS.

Goten flew circles around Capsule Saiyans. And he was exactly 10 Feet above The Large Dome Shaped Building. It was just like Capsule Corp.: Both the inside and outside walls were Metallic Metal. Also, they were equal in size in every single existing way. Goten flew down to the doorway and went in. He locked the door then. Vegeta had left it unlocked to battle King Cold, and forgot to lock it back up before leaving with him, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Videl. Goten made himself at home.

SETTING: WEST CITY RUINS

"Gohan, why are we here?" Asked were at the location of Capsule Corp. and their was literally nothing left, at least not visibly. Gohan pressed a button on a remote control that he had been holding, and Videl's eyes widened. The ground opened up to reveal a Metallic Basement! "You mean that there is another Basement Gohan?" Asked Videl in bewilderment.

"Yup," Said Gohan. "That's Right," There were Four Ships inside. They were like the ones that Goku used to get to Planet Namek and the One that Vegeta had used to train before the Gravity Room. They used to be parked outside Capsule Corp. but now out of the six that they had since Goku's was destroyed and they had decided to start making more of them (They made a total of six more after Goku's was destroyed in Planet Namek's Explosion), Four were in this new Metalic Basement and the last two remained at ground level right outside of Capsule Corp. and the Basement was just like the Capsule Corp Basement That Videl had already been in. It looked almost exactly the same, but yeah, ALMOST as there were a few differences, not counting the Ships and the areas for the Ships. Each Ship was on one end of the Basement, and the entrance was in the Center.

SETTING: JUNGLE ISLAND

"Ah their it is," Said Broly. "The Seventh and Final Dragon Ball. The Five Star Dragon Ball," He took The Five Star Dragon Ball and placed All Seven Of The Dragon Balls Neatly Together. He then said the required words.

"I've collected all Seven! Come out and arise Shenron! Grant my wishes!"

The Dragon Balls began to glow, flashing with bright, yellow light. The Sky turned dark as if it were nighttime. Suddenly an elongated being emerged from the Balls: Shenron.

"You have successfully summoned me," Spoke the Dragon in his deep, intimidating voice. "Speak to me Your Heart's Desire. As The Eternal Dragon Of The Planet Earth I shall Grant you Two Wishes Withinn My Power."

Broly knew that he had to speak carefully. If he said to bring back all Saiyans the good Saiyans would be revived as well. If he said to Revive all Saiyans that were killed by Freiza Vegeta would be Revived as well, as would Bardock and King Vegeta. He knew just what to say.

"Shenron," Broly spoke, "Revive every Saiyan that currently resides in Hell,"

"Your wish shall be granted," Said Shenron. His eyes glowed even more of a brighter red than they already were, all Saiyans that were currently residing in Hell were Revived and brought where Planet Vegeta used to be. Broly then made his second wish to transport them all to Earth. The closer parts of the Ocean surrounding Jungle Island, as well as Jungle Island, were filled with Saiyans.

"Your wish has been granted," Said Shenron. "All Saiyans that were just revived are now here. Farewell," He disappeared back into the Dragon Balls and all of the Dragon Balls scattered again. The Saiyans cheered. Nappa praised Broly for being able to kill most of Earth's Residents and summon Shenron and Grant both wishes in only a few days. Suddenly Nappa picked up a powerlevel on his scouter. He said it wasn't as strong as him, but it was a little over twice as strong as Freiza. It was a little kids powerlevel.

Gohan had sensed all of the Saiyans get brought back, as did Goten. Five minutes after Shenron had left, Gohan and Videl took off into space, and Goten was at Capusle Saiyans. On one of the many couches, which were all huge and extremely Comfortable, shivering at all of the Sky High And Beyond Ki Readings that were now on Earth.

**So, what do ya think? A reminder to the quiz question for fun: What is Broly's favorite attack in this Fanfiction so far? Remember you can choose from Lethal Blast, Energy Wave, and Kamikazi. Please Review. Peace put yall. **


	13. The Rule Of The Saiyans

Chapter 13: The Rule of The Saiyans

**Chapter 13 starts…NOW!**

Broly set up a base where he was on Jungle Island, a smile of victory stretched across his face.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS.

"Oh my gosh." Said Goten aloud. "They are all so strong!"

He knew he couldn't beat them, not all of them anyway. What was he supposed to do? Their was nothing that he was supposed to do. Just… survive. Which, with all of these super powerfule Saiyans around, was not going to be easy.

SETTING: JUNGLE ISLAND

"Their," Said Broly. "It's done," He had set up a Base with a label:

DESTROYER FORT.

Nappa had told him that a ship that was just like their Space Pods was detected by the scouters. That truly concerned him.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS.

" I'm so screwed," Goten said lamely. He had a feeling that he was finished. He was getting this feeling, this shivering feeling. What was this shivering feeling? Was he just hungry? No, that couldn't be it. Hunger was felt in his Tummy, but this feeling was felt in his Tummy, but it was also felt in his whole body. What was he feeling?

'What am I feeling?' He thought.

SETTING: DESTROYER FORT.

"Well we shall take over the entire Planet Earth!" Shouted Broly from his Throne, finishing his speech. All of the Saiyans in the Auditorium applauded and cheered. Broly bowed and exited the room.

"We will rule the entire Planet Earth!" Shouted Nappa in support. "And then the Galaxy! And then the Universe! And then anything and everything beyond the Universe!" He applauded at his own comment. "Nothing can stop us now! Nothing! NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" He was truly exited.

"Well he sure is exited," Said Raditz with a smirk. "But who wouldn't be?"

Broly sat on the Throne in his Throne Room, deep in thought.

'That Powerlevel,' He thought. 'It felt so familiar… it's… GOTEN!' he realized that his thoughts were correct. 'It must be him!' He had a feeling. 'But I can't not that for sure, I am still getting used to this technique, I need to be absolutely certain who it is!' He ordered raditz to take two Saiyan Troopers with him in search of that Powerlevel.

SETTING: CAPSULE SAIYANS.

"My senses indicate that the Powerlevel is inside of this house." Exclaimed Radditz. "Capsule Saiyans. Eh? Cool name, it must belong to the Saiyans that live on this Planet. But some of them died thanks to Broly's fortunate work. Another seems to have left this Planet. There is only one left. This must be it!" He signaled to the two Saiyan Troopers behind him. "Let's move!" He said. They broke open the door, and went in.

"They are inside!" Said Goten out loud. "this feeling I have… I'm shivering! Maybe this is what it means to be… to be... to be afraid!"

**I know it's short but review please? Also, what is Broly's favorite attack in this Fanfiction? You can choose from Lethal Blast, Energy Wave, and Kamikazi. That's all for now!**


	14. Marty Chaos Saiyan

Chapter 14: Marty Chaos Saiyan

**My seventh day of school today, even thought it was a Friday which means no Homework, was just like all the other days, aside from the fact that their was no Homework today it was no different from those other days. It was a bad day! The Day Sucked! I'm in 8****th**** Grade now though, best to get used to it I guess. I am no longer sharing this account with the friend that I mentioned in an Earlier CVhapter. My account is mine only again. Just as it was when I made it 8/9/2012. Now onto important business. Now onto this Fanfiction.**

Goten Felt like crying. 'Why?' He thought. "I don't wanna die, I wanna Live!" He said aloud. Raditz and the Saiyan Troopers were approaching. He needed to Hide.

"No readings of Ki in here," Said Raditz. Best to keep searching. He looked up, and down, left and right, round and round. Then he looked up, to the small Glass Covered Entrance to the Air Vent.

"Who is that little pipsqueak up their?" He shouted slightly. Goten had quietly ripped it open, and put it back firmly in place with his brute strength, and Raditz had noticed him before he could make a run for it.

Raditz fired a Ki Blast up at the Air Vent entrance. It was not aimed at Goten at all. It didn't even touch him even thought it was right under him, not even the explosion, that's how good with Ki Raditz was. The glass shattered from the Ki Blast. Goten no longer had anything to stand on and fell to the floor along with the Glass. Raditz noticed his tail, which had grown back just five minutes after Goten had entered Capsule Saiyans.

"You are a Saiyan," Said Raditz. "You look a lot like Kakorot," Goten was surprised by Raditz's words, despite realizing that Raditz was right, he had realized it was true ever since Trunks had pointed it out at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

SETTING: OUTER SPACE

Gohan cuddled up with Videl, who was cuddling up with him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Videl.

"I don't know," said Gohan.

Videl held onto her friend tightly. She kissed his lips, holding it for five seconds, during those five seconds Gohan's face turned redder than a Ripe Cherry. It continued to be like that even afterward. They were Headed for Planet Mucho. They would be their in three days. Their ship was a lot faster than a normal Space Pod, so even if a Space Pod from The Planet Trade Organization was really close to a Planet, it may not get their quicker, maybe quicker or maybe later, maybe at the same time.

"Gohan,"

"Yes Videl?"

"I'm scared,"

"Me too," Gohan admitted.

SETTING: PLANET MACHO

Tropical Trees filled A Tropical Island on Planet Macho. On the very top of one of those Tropical Trees, perched on the Leaves that were on the very top, was someone tall, with messy hair, blue eyes, and a Tail. A Monkey-Like Tail. He was munching on some Bananas. He had peeled the whole hand of Bannanas, and was eating the first one. When he finished it, he jumped off of the Tropical Tree and ran. He came across three people. Three Machoians.

"Stop Right their buster," Said the one in the middle.

The man stopped. He smirked.

"Need I remind you who I am?" He asked. "I am Marty, the conquering aiyan,. None of you can defeat me,"

"That's what you think," Said the Machoan in the middle. " You destroyed the entire capital City of this Planet, even the Mayor, A.K.A. The president of this Planet. You are going to pay. You beat the other five bodyguards, and they are all equal in strength, but as strong as they are we are by far stronger. We are his best bodyguards,"

"I know," Marty replied with a simple tone.

"Well now you are going to pay," said The Machoian in the middle. He broke into his stance. The other two Machoians followed his lead. Marty did the same.

"We'll see about that," Marty replied in a simple tone once again.

The middle Machoian made the first move. He charged toward Marty and aimed a punch at him with his right arm. Marty blocked the punch with his right arm. He then responded with a punch to his attackers face. This punch hit. The Machoian fell to the ground on his back in a heap. The other two machoians charged at Marty now. Marty fired an Energy Wave with Either hand. Hitting each of them. He then stomped on the middle Machoian's Groin (The Machoian who had said that marty was going to pay). The Machoian yelped in pain. Marty then fired a Ki Blast from either hand at the other two Machoians, who were now also both sprawled down on their back on the soft, wet Tropical smelling Grass. This finished off both of the Machoians. Marty then jumped straight up, and fired an Energy Wave straight down into the middle Machoian's Groin, finishing him off as well.

"Stupid Machoians," Said marty. Then he saw another figure flying towards him.

"Hello, Mister Vice President," Said Marty. The Vice President was much stronger than even the President and the three best bodyguards put together, and all for of them were the strongest on the Planet not counting the Vice President, and this was out of a ton of Machoians, including several critically strong Machoians. He had escaped when Marty had attacked the Global Capital City, Macholayala.

"Your gonna pay," Said The Vice President.

"We'll see about that," Said Marty in a tone as simple as ever. "you are almost as strong as me in my normal form, almost, but I think I will end this quick,. Watch this,"

Suddenly his hair spiked up, and turned from Black to green.

'Your Ki's power has increased," Said The VP. "A lot,"

"That's right," Said Marty. He charged at the VP. He kicked him in the right shin with his left leg. He then punched him in the Groin. The VP retaliated by firing an Energy Wave into Marty's heart. It didn't do anything. Marty fired an Energy Wave into the VP's Tummy. This finished the VP off. Marty's hair returned to normal.

"I am Marty The Chaos Saiyan," Said Marty. "Next stop, Planet Mucho. I should be their in three days." He went inside his Space Pod and took off. His Tail waving like it was full of happiness, which it was full of happiness.

**Well? Well? What did you think of this Chapter? And remember, what is Broly's favorite attack in this Fanfiction? Kamikazi, Energy Wave, or Lethal Blast? Also, what did you think of Marty? How did you like my outside character? Review Please?**


	15. Like Uncle Like Nephew

Chapter 15: Like Uncle Like Nephew

**I was watching Dragon Ball Z kai on Vortex today, and I am revved up for another update to this Fanfiction. Before I have to go back to school tomorrow, let's kick off this seven day week with a bang! Or should I say, a big blue bang(Blue as in a big blue Ki Blast)! So here we go! **

Goten broke into his stance. He was sure that Raditz was stronger than him, but he knew that if he was going to go down, he was going down fighting. He prepared to fight his uncle.

"Well aren't you persistent," Said Raditz. "Your ready to go down already aren't you Well your fighting me, and those who lose to me lose with style! Now get ready kid, because this is gonna hurt,"

Raditz broke into his stance and shot forward. Goten blocked a powerful punch that was aimed at his face and punched Raditz in the gut. He then punched Raditz across the face. Raditz shot back to where he was before and broke back into his stance. He fired an Energy Wave into Goten's closed mouth, giving Goten a bloody mouth. Goten wasn't gonna go down easy though, he retaliated with a Kamehameha Wave into Raditz's closed mouth, giving Raditz a bloody mouth. Raditz shot forward again and punched his nephew across the face. He then kicked him in the groin with his right leg. He then fired his right foot up, and then shot it down onto Goten's head before leaping back to where he was before and broke back into his stance.

The Saiyan Troopers watched in awe. They knew that Raditz was strong, but they had never had the Honor of seeing his strength truly in action in a close fight such as this one. They applauded the Saiyan's strength with clapping hands and cheers.

Raditz shot forward again, and punched Goten across the face with his right arm, he then punched Goten across the face with his left arm. Goten new he had no choice, he had to go Super Saiyan.

Goten went Super Saiyan, much to Raditz's surprise.

"Well now, we have a Super Saiyan on our hands don't we now? Plus, at such a spectacularly young age at that! Your mother must be thrilled!"

'Actually she wishes I never achieved this form,' Thought Goten.

Raditz broke into his stance and shot forward. Goten blocked a powerful punch that was aimed at his face and punched Raditz in the gut. He then kicked Raditz in the groin. He then Fired a Kamehameha Wave into Raditz's groin. Raditz leaped back to where he was before. He fired a Lethal Blast at Goten, Goten took to the air to dodge. Raditz followed in his nephew's footsteps. They both broke into their stances and shot forward. The exchanged hits blow to blow. Neither of them seemed to be able to make a dent in the other. Goten grabbed hold of Raditz's leg and through him into the ceiling. The adult Saiyan smashed through the ceiling an was in the sky's. Goten and the Saiyan Troopers flew through the large open ing after him. Goten became lined up with the Floating Raditz, their eyes met as the Floating Saiyan Troopers watched from a bit of a lower position. As their eyes met, Goten and Raditz glared at each other. Goten's Blond hair flowed with the Cool Breeze.

"Well I must say that I'm surprised," Said Raditz. "You are truly the most powerful opponent that I have ever faced, But I'm stronger,"

'We'll see," said Goten.

"We certaintly will," Said Raditz. He shot forward, and Goten did the same. They began exchanging blows again, once again neither of them seemed to be able to make a dent in the other. Raditz fired a Lethal Blast. Goten fired a Kamehameha Wave. The two attacks smashed into each other. They both exploded. It was an even match. Goten shot forward and battered Raditz in the face. He then fired a Kamehameha Wave inti Raditz's gut, shoving Raditz into the ground. Seeing his chance, Goten flew away as fast as he could, still in his Super Saiyan Form, his Blond Hair Flowing with the Cool Breeze.

The Saiyan Troopers wanted to go adter him, but Raditz had over Ten Times the power of them both combined, and if Goten could hold his own against him, they were not going to stand a single chance. Besides, they were too surprised, and scared.

SETTING: PLANET MUCHO

3 three days went by after that battle, and Marty landed on Planet Mucho. The 18 year old Saiyan. He knew it was time to show his powers to the people of Planet Macho's neighbor. Machoian's and Muchoian's were always communicating with each other. Now it was time for them to experience Marty's power first hand. They had probably head about him by now, through The Machoians of course, but they hadn't experienced it, not yet, but they will soon. His hair went Green again, his Green Super Saiyan Like Hair Flowing in with the Cool, Tropical Breeze. His glaring eyes staring through the Tropical Jungle as it became soaked In Tropical Sunlight. He began walking.

'My next battle will be someone's last,' He thought.

Gohan and Videl's descended towards Planet Mucho. It was heading towards the Capital City, Mucho City. Muchoians saw it coming. They cheered. They loved new visitors.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! NEW VISITORS!" They all called out.

The ship landed, and Gohan and Videl emeged from the ship as the door opened in a ramp. Videl held onto Gohan tightly, seeing all the Muchoians who surrounded the ship, with more coming.

"It's okay," Said Gohan. "These people have friendly Ki. All of them do," He was smiling at the warm welcome.

"Welcome," Said The President who was in front of everybody, "To our happy Planet,"

"Thank you very much sir," Said Gohan.

"Your very welcome sir," Said the President. "My name is Mucho, and I am the President of this wonderful Planet," he saw how Videl was holding onto Gohan, " we have many Luxorious places for you and your girlfriend to reside at,"

Gohan and Videl blushed, they did have a close Relationship, but they were not actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Videl was in love with Gohan, but she had no idea how Gohan felt about her. They normally kissed out of sadness. They were not actually a couple.

Gohan bowed before Mucho, senses of authority that he learned from his mom.

**Sorry to stop things here, well what did you think of Goten Vs. Raditz? I think that was the best battle that I have made in my first and only Fan Fiction yet! Not to brag though, I just consider it a new personal best, Shijiro had said that my battles seem uselessely short, and after someone told me that, I realized it was right. So I have been making improvements on it since Chapter 10. So you know, Machoians look just like Namekians, only they are Pale White. Muchoians look just like Namekians too, only they are Light Blue. Also, what is Broly's favorite attack in this Fanfiction so far? Lethal Blast, Energy Wave, or Kamikazi? The answer will be revealed next Chapter, if I can remember. Bye!**


	16. Marty On Planet Mucho

Marty On Planet Mucho

**I am glad to say that school is going well for me so far, but that's not important for this topic. I hope you enjoy this next Chapter. **

Marty stood on the big leaves that were on the top of a Tropical tree. He had reverted back to his normal state. Now he was once again eating quite a few hands of bananas. The 18 year old Saiyan was one with pride, and seeked to show the residents of Planets his amazing strength and brilliance. He would to Planet after Planet and wreak havoc and then leave. It was in his nature. He took out a small leaf from the tree that he was standing on and blew on it slightly, just like leaf whistle. He had a tune for whistling, his very own tune, his very own song. He was quite fond of the whistling tune that he had made for himself, his own personal thing.

SETTING: SAIYAN FORT.

"I'm afraid I couldn't catch him," Raditz admitted to Nappa. "He drove me into the ground, and it only took me about five seconds to get back up, but he was already gone. Too far away,"

"I see," said Nappa.

"Those other two Power Levels do still appear to have left this Planet. My senses are not picking up on them one bit," said Raditz.

SETTING: PLANET MUCHO

Gohan and Videl were settling in their room of a luxurious Five Star Hotel. This was an even bigger thing than it already may appear because, a Two Star Hotel on Planet Mucho would be considered a Five Star Hotel on Planet Earth, with Three Star Hotels and Four Star Hotels being even better. So a Five Star Hotel definetly shows that even the sky is never the limit.

Gohan lied down in the large, comfy and cozy King Sized Bed. Videl lied down next to him. Gohan had felt quite strong Power Level on the Planet a little bit ago, but now, it wasn't their anymore. Additionally, it felt like a small Power Level was in it's place, and this one felt so similar, like the other one had been surpressed. It truly concerned him.

"Gohan," Said Videl.

"Yes Videl," Said Gohan, turning to look at her.

"You look… concerned," Said his friend. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Said Gohan. "Nothing is wrong."

Videl looked at her friend even more closely. She often found what he said believable, but right now, she wasn't buying it, not entirely.

Marty was wlking around the Tropical Forest that he was in, the trees covering the night sky. Only sometimes were their openings in the. He was eating to Oranges, with one Orange being in either hand. The next day he would spring into action, and show the Muchoians what he was capable of.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

Goten was flying around, he was no longer a Super Saiyan, he had reverted back into his normal state. Suddenly, he heard aloud, ear-piercing scream. He immediately flew in the direction that the scream had come from, it was Nighttime on Planet Earth too. After about fifty seconds, he fond himself directly above a River, and saw a girl, his age, struggling against the current.

Immediately he flew down and yanked her out, and then came onto the shore and placed her soaked body on the ground next to him. The girl looked at her savior and in a few seconds, a shocked expression covered her face. Goten looked behind him and realized that she was looking at his tail, he had been moving it after he saved her. He remembered how the tail got there: it had grown back about five minutes after his fight with Raditz today. He could tell the girl was totally wiped out, and in about six seconds, she was asleep.

SETTING: HELL

Freiza stood with his Father. He was mad. Zarbon giggled a bit at his pouting boss, and even though he was giggling quite quietly, Freiza heard him and smacked him updside the head.

"I return from Hell, only to be sent back to Hell moments later!" he shouted.

King Cold knew that his son was upset, and he was too. They had been sent to Hell a second time, just a little bit after they were brought back.

** I understand that this Chapter was a bit short, but don't worry, these Chapters should get longer next time. Also the answer to what is Broly's favorite attack in this fanfiction so far is Lethal Blast. Remember, this is only so far so it might change. Chow for now!**


	17. Gohan And Gotens Challenges

Chapter 17: Gohan and Goten's Challenge

**Well what do ya know? Two updates in one day! Well this is only my first Fanfiction and the 17****th**** chapter that I ever wrote and I'm already enjoying this! I haven't even started the 17****th**** Chapter's plot yet! Well now, I love this part of the job! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! I do not own the Dragon Ball Franchise.**

The next morning Goten woke up early. He looked at his digital capsule corp. watch/stop watch, it was 6:00:58 A.M. He looked at the girl who was sleeping next to him. After about 3 minutes, she woke up too. She looked at Goten and remembered that he was the kid who saved her, the kid with the Tail.

"Who are you?" she asked her savior in bewilderment.

"I'm Goten." Goten replied cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"My names Sarah." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Sarah." Said Goten.

Sarah just smiled at him.

SETTING: MUCHO CITY

"We have been told by the Machoians of Planet Macho that a Saiyan named Marty has killed their President, his bodyguards, and the Vice President!" said a News Reporter at a News Desk on Channel 6 of Gohan and Videl's Hotel Rooms TV. "Three days ago they told us that he had took off in a Small Spaceship in our direction, and yesterday a Small Spaceship was seen landing in Volcano jungle. Police are now searching for the Saiyan who was possibly inside that Ship. We will come on with more Breaking news as soon as anything Develops. For now, let's get back to Two Seperated Brothers, already in progress."

Gohan Videl had Ggoteen up at 5:30:59 A.M. both at once as read by Gohan's perfectly accurate Capsule Corp. Watch/Stop Watch. They had been watching some shows and right when the current show was about to come on at 6:00:00 A.M. it had been interrupted by the Breaking News.

"Want to find a Restaurant?" The Human/Saiyan asked his friend. "I'm really starving here."

Videl smacked him upside the head. Since Gohan had been keeping his Energy at regular status right now, it really hurt as she had been holding back, but still packed a wallop.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?"

'Get your mind out of your stomach Gohan!" shouted the 18 year Old Girl. "There is probably a Criminal here!"

"Well I did feel some strong Power for a moment or two yesterday." Gohan pointed out.

"So that's what was bothering you I knew it you lied to me something did have you concerned!" shouted Videl.

"Sorry." said Gohan.

SETTING: VOLCANOE JUNGLE

Marty woke up at 6:00:55 A.M. It was time to show this Planet what he was made of. He began flying in the direction of Mucho City.

SETTING: MUCHO CITY

People were doing their normal business at the Planet's Capital. Gohan and Videl were walking around. People greeted them kindly.

Suddenly, a large Energy Wave flew into one of the buildings. The building exploded with brilliant fashion.

"Who just did that?" shouted Videl in confusion.

Then the sound of Whistling could be heard. Everybody looked up at the sky, the direction that the Whistling was coming from. Marty floated down to the City Square where Gohan and Videl were.

"Who are you?" demanded Gohan.

"I am Marty." said Marty. "That's who I am."

"So you're the one who attacked Planet Macho!" shouted a young women.

"Guilty as charged." Marty replied with a smirk.

"Someone! Call the Police!" Shouted a man.

"Why did you do it?" asked a bewildered Videl.

"The Multiverse shall feel my strength." Marty replied in his usual simple tone.

"Well your going to pay!" shouted Gohan. "You just come over here and blast one of the buildings into nothing, and before that you attack Planet Macho! Before that you probably attacked other Planets as well!"

"And just what are you gonna do to me?" replied Marty with a smirk.

"This!" shouted Gohan.

With that Gohan lept at Marty and aimed a Powerful punch to his left cheek with his right arm. Marty dodged.

"Your Ki rose." Said Marty. "Nice and Powerful."

Marty and Gohan dashed forward and exchanged blows, but each blow was blocked by the other, every time whether it was a punch, a kick, and elbow, a knee, or any other kind of attack. Gohan lept up and kicked Marty across the face. Marty returned the favor with a punch across Gohan's face after Gohan landed. The two then fired Energy Waves. The two crashed into each other, held out for a few seconds, and then exploded. None of the Saiyans got hurt by the attacks.

Videl watched the battle with a worried look on her face.

"Gohan!" she called out. "I know you can do it!"

"What do you say we kick this battle up a notch?" asked marty. Suddenly his hair spiked up and turned Gold. Marty had transformed into a Super Saiyan! Gohan, Videl, and the others looked on with shocked expressions.

"I am Mighty Marty!" Shouted Marty stretching his left arm up all the way and clenching his left hand into a fist.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

"Thank you for saving me Goten." Said Sarah. "I really owe you one."

Goten blushed at the girl's words.

"Awe it was nothing." He replied.

Sarah just giggled. The two began walking around The east Mountain Range.

"My parents were killed by this man who could cast beams of light." Said Sarah. "Then he flew to Capsule Corp. and I ran away. I hitched a ride on A Big Box Truck when the Box Doors were closing and it drove here. I got out when they opened up again.

"I see." said Goten. Suddenly a Large Energy Wave came flying towards them, Goten grabbed Sarah and Dove out of the way. Goten looked up. Their, floating about Ten Feet away from them and Ten Feet above them, with an evil grin on his face, was Nappa.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your walk." he mocked in a sarcastic tone. Sarah quickly hid behind Goten. She was exactly the same height that he was, so she had to crouch down a bit. Goten glared at Nappa, A Cold And Icy Look in the Young Saiyan's Eyes.

Nappa Fired A Lethal Blast down at the Two kids. Goten dodged it while holding on to Sarah.

"I'll protect us!" the young Saiyan shouted. He went Super Saiyan. He leaped in the ari towards Nappa, and punched The Adult Saiyan across the face. He then punched The Adult Saiyan on the back with both fists, sending Nappa flying into the ground, Three Feet Away from Sarah. Goten flew down and kicked Nappa in the face while he was still lying down. Nappa was sent flying again, landing on his Feet about Five Feet from the Two Kids. Nappa fired a large Lethal Blast into Goten. As usuall, it was much larger than Goten, but the entire thing exploded when it hit Goten due to Goten's Power, so it couldn't advance to hit Sarah. Goten fell on his back and then fired A Kamehameha Wave into Nappa's Chest. The Saiyan fell down on his back. Goten then flew up and fired another Kamehameha Wave into Nappa's Chest to keep the Mighty Saiyan down. Goten then grabbed hold of Sarah and flew off.

"How'd you do that?" asked Sarah in bewilderenment. "You remind me of Two of the Fighters from the Cell Games with that appearance."

"I'll explain later." Goten replied.

** I fyou want to imagine Marty's Whistling Song in your head, then if you have ever watched Yugioh Zexal like I do (I like the show quite a bit), then imagine the Whistling Song that Kite Whistles in the Episode when he and Yuma first meet. I liked it so I decided to give Marty the same Whistling song. He used that song on the Leaf and in this Chapter. Chao for now!**

**If you watch Yugioh Zexal like I do, then you know that whistling song that Kite Whistled in the Episode when he and Yuma started their first duel? If you want to imagine Marty's, think of Kite's. I just thought you might wanna hear it in your mind.**


	18. Gohan and Marty

Chapter 18: Gohan and Marty

** Starting to right this at 10:46 57 A.M. and that sounds great! I hope that you all enjoy another instalment of this Fanfiction!**

Gohan glared at Marty. Marty had just turned into a Super Saiyan. He couldn't believe it, but he knew that it was true. It was time to battle the blonde now, regardless.

Gohan darted forward, and tried to smack Marty upside the head, but Marty blocked his attack by moving his right arm to the right side of his head, the side that Gohan was aiming for. Marty then punched Gohan in the gut. Gohan held onto his gut in pain, then fell to the ground on his stomach. Gohan then flung himself up on his feet.

"Persistent." said Marty. "But give it up. You can't win."

"Yes you can Gohan!" screamed Videl. "You can do it!"

The Muchoians watched in awe as Gohan charged at Marty, and got swatted down to the ground again. Gohan got up again, and his hair turned Gold. He had gone Super Saiyan as well.

"You can do that too?" asked Marty.

"You bet he can!" yelled Videl, answering for her crush.

Gohan charged at Marty and aimed a powerful blow to Marty's nose with a powerful punch with his right arm. Marty blocked the punch with his left arm. The two Super Saiyans then began exchanging blows, neither of them seeming to be putting a dent in the other. Gohan fired a Masenko in Marty's chest. Marty fell down on his back, and then threw himself back up on his feet. Marty delivered a powerful kick to Gohan's neck wih his left leg, Gohan fell to the ground on his left side, and then got right back up.

"Way to hang in their dude!" shouted a man with a basketball.

Videl could tell that the Muchoians were totally cheering for Gohan, obviously, he was trying to stop Marty.

Gohan battered Marty with a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with an all powerful Kamehameha Wave. Marty crashed to the ground on his tummy. He then got back up.

"Your really tough dude." he said with an excited chuckle. "You're the toughest opponent I've fought since a long time, and your ALOT tougher than that dude from a while ago, not just a little."

Gohan smirked, and then continued to fight.

"Check this out!" Marty shouted as he held his palms together and stretched them out as much as he could from the center of his chest. "SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR R SAIYABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He shouted.

At his words A Large Blue Blast shot from his palms. Videl gave Gohan a worried look as the giagantic Blast crackled toward him.

Gohan extended his arms and put his palms together.

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAA!"

Both attacks smashed into each other and after a huge struggling showdown, they both exploded, sending Videl, and many Muchoians flying backward. Gohan and Marty slid backward, but remained on their feet. Every Building in the City Square was reduced to rubble except for three which were still stand tall, one behind Marty, another behind Gohan, and the tallest of the Skyscrapers, the Capital building, in the Middle of the Northern Part Of The City Square.

"Wonderful." Said Marty. "Your pretty tough dude." He said in a swag sort of voice.

"Well I'm just getting started." Said Gohan. He went Super Saiyan 2.

"What?" Said Marty in bewilderment. "There is an upgraded form?"

"You got it!" Said Gohan.

Gohanm darted toward Marty. He punded him in the face with his left fist. He then kicked him in the face with his left foot. He punded the top of his head, and the bottom of his butt. He then finished it up by firing a Kamehameha Wave into Marty's chest. Marty fell to the ground on his back in a heap. Then he got up and smirked. His hair spiked up and turned Light Green.

"What?" Said Gohan.

"I call this Transformation The Chaos Saiyan!" Marty bragged. "Now your gonna see what I can really do! " He darted forward and punched Gohans right cheek with his left arm. "This Form was my first Transformation." Said Marty. "It happened when I was just a kid, Seven Years Ago when I was Eleven Years old. The Super Saiyan Transformation was a Transformation that I received on my 16th Birthday, Two Years Ago, but this Transformation is still the best of the Two."

Gohan fired a Masnko at Marty but Marty deflected it with his right arm. Mart then put his palms together and stretched them out just like he did for his Super Saiyaboom attack.

"CHAOOOOOOOOOOOS SAIYAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M!" He shouted.

A Giagantic Light Green Beam Shot from Marty's Palms. It crackled towards Gohan, crashing into the young Saiyan with a loud Boom.

"Well so much for that one." Said a Male Muchoian. "too bad, he was so brave."

"He's not dead! Just watch!" Videl shouted.

Out from the rubble of concrete and oil, Gohan emerged. He had reverted back into his Normal State. He was completely bruised up. Suddenly, his hair waved around a bit just as it did when he went Super Saiyan, as usual it stopped after about Five Seconds.

"Your Ki just spiked!" Shouted Marty. "You must have Transformed again, it's impossible for your Normal State to exceed your Super Saiyan State, let alone exceed this New Suuper Saiyan Transformation.

"I powered up into Ultimate Gohan." Gohan explained.

"Well unless you have more Forms this Form is guaranteed to be your strongest." Said Marty. "And even if you do have other Forms they still might not be as strong. Perhaps your Ultimate Form is about to go up against my Ultimate Form." He grinned. Gohan just grinned back at him.

The two Saiyans darted forward, punching eachother in the cheek. The two then began flailing at eachother, exchanging punches and kicks and every other type of blows as well. Neither of them seemed to be able to put as much as a dent in the other though.

"CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS SAIYAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOO OM!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both Blasts Smashed into eachotther, exploding after Ten Seconds of Struggling destroying all three of the City Square's Remaining Buildings. Luckily no one was inside any of them, not even the Capital Building, all of them had been evacuated after The Battle had started. Gohan and Marty once again slid backward just like the last time this happened, further this time since both Blasts were much more Powerful than the previous two, and Videl and the Muchoians nearbye were all flung even further through the air.

Marty dashed towards Gohan but suddenly he felt a painful pull on his Tail. He looked back. Videl was squeezing it as hard as she possibly could. After recovering from the Impact, she had quickly flew over to Marty, who was too busy with Gohan to notice the Energy spike. Marty reverted back to his Normal State.

"The next time this happens I won't be so nice." He said weakly. "So I hope for your sake this is the last time we meet!" We flew away, having just enough strength left to overpower Videl's strong grip.

"Nice job kid." Said a voice that came from just behind Gohan. Gohan looked back. It was President Mucho.

"Aw it was nothing." He said with a chuckle. "Danger is my business."

Mucho nodded.

"You got some serious issues man." He said. "To charge in like that and defend. Their needs to be more people like you."

Gohan blushed at the compliment with a bright smile.

** I think that this Chapter was longer than usual, and if it is, then I'm happy because that is just what I was hoping for. I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R.**


	19. Goten And Sarah

Chapter 19:Goten and Sarah

**If you were waiting for an update then sorry to keep you waiting. I was having a cookout.I should have told you this earlier, in this Fanfiction Broly does not have his crown that surpresses his Super Saiyan Powers, so when I say he goes Super Saiyan, I mean that he goes Legendary Super Saiyan. Sorry for any possible confusion. Well I hope you all enjoy this next Chapter!**

"Goten?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes?" Said Goten, turning his head to look at his friend.

"How did you do that?" Asked Sarah in bewilderment. "How did you make you're eyes green and you're hair gold?"

"We got a lot to talk about." Said Goten.

_1 hour later, due to questions and answering._

Sarah stood in place, looking Goten in the eye, mouth open wide.

"Your only half human?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Yes." Said Goten.

'At least he's not evil.' Thought Sarah.

SETTING: ORANGE STAR HIGHSCHOOL

Sharpner and Erasa were eating lunch with Angela and a kid named Rudders.

"It's simple." Said Sharpner. "Here is how the Chain Of Screaming works: Your Boss's Boss's Boss screams at your Boss's Boss. Your Boss's Boss screams at your Boss. Your Boss screams at you. You scream at one of your friends. That friend screams at their little sibling. That little sibling screams at one of their friends. Finally, that friend screams at their parent: Your Boss's Boss's Boss. So The CircleOf Screaming continues."

"I thought it was called The Chain Of Screaming. " Said Rudders.

"I found out that it was better this way!" responded Sharpner. "Fine you want it to be a Chain of Screaming then find my Kami you ruin everything!"

Just then a large Energy Wave hits the School, destroying it, it was from Nappa.

"That's it." Said Nappa. "Kids have it too easy today anyway.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

Goten was walking with Sarah around the Mountain.

'I can't believe that this is happening.' Thought Gpten. 'First Broly kills Dad and the others, and now the bad Saiyans have been brought back? I gotta figure out how to get through all of this.'

Sarah looked at Goten. 'He sure is cute.' She thought. Then she shook her head. 'No, bad Sarah! Your only Seven Years Old!'

SETTING: PLNET MUCHO

'How?' Thought Marty. 'How could that dude be so evenly matched with me? How?' He was reviewing his battle with Gohan. He couldn't believe Gohan was so on par with him. 'Next time I'll get him.' Thought Marty. 'I will dominate the Universe!'

SETTING: MUCHO CAPITAL HOTEL

Gohan and Videl were lying down in their King Sized Bed. I was Nighttime now, and it had been a long day.

"Good job today." Said Videl.

Gohan blushed. "Thanks" he said. Videl giggled.

Videl hugged Gohan, trying to get even more comfy, and quickly she was asleep. Gohan blushed but didn't protest.

' I wish I could tell him how I felt' Thought Videl. 'I'm sure of it; I'm in love with him. Well at least he likes me as a friend. Angela can kiss my Crime Fighting butt!'

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

In the Mountains, it is cold near the top, and Goten and Sarah were near the top. So in the Nighttime, it's even colder than it already is in the day time. They found some nice big boulders to go under for shelter, but it didn't help that much. To add it up, it was snowing a bit, so the Boulders acting as a neat roof was helping when it came to being like a big umbrella, shielding them from most of the Falling Snow. Sarah cuddled up clse to Goten, trying to get at least some of his bodyheat. Goten blushed, but wrapped his Tail around her to help her get even warmer. She blushed at this. Goten thought back at what had happened these past few days:

They were invited to a nice Party to spend Four Days and Three Nights At Capsule Corp. and then, Piccolo shows up with the Accel Super Saiyan Fluid and leaves to see if dende and Mister Popo were coming, but Dende was off to Namek for a little reuinion with Magin Buu, who Goten now realized may or may not have been able to help fend off Broly, and Mister Popo stayed to fill in until they got back. Then Broly had showed uop, and Paradise came crashing down. First Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 died. Then West City was destroyed, and Satan City had been destroyed first, the they were Separated before West City's destruction, then he ended up in Dirty Hills, which smelled like poop because their was poop al over the place, then Freiza and King Cold came back, and were defeated once again. Then Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks died, then Gohan and Videl left, and now the Saiyans had been brought back early yesterday morning. Things were not going the way the next few days had been planned, definetly not.

Sarah looked at Goten. She felt sorry for her friend. He looked really sad. He seemd to have been through so much. From what he had told her, definitely. She wished that their was something that she could do to help, but she knew that their was nothing that she could do to help. Not with the situation that Goten was in. She sighed, and then realized how close her lips were to touching his cheek. She blushed and repositioned into another comfortable position. Goten began trembling, he could feel Broly's power, and it scared him, it scared the heck out of him.

SETTING: HEAVEN

"Poor Goten." Said Bardock. " Poor Gohan."

"They are the only hope left." Said King Vegeta.

"I need to find a way to assist Goten." Said Bardock. "And I think I know how."

Bardock knew that Goten needes help the most. Gohan was much stronger, he could only do this for one, with Goten being the weakest, as powerful as he is, it would have to be Goten, to even the odds as much as he could.

"Your going to do it aren't you?" Said King Vegeta. "And for the first time?"

"Yes." Said Bardock. He emitted an orb of Ki and sent it down to Earth, to Goten's location.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

The orb got to Goten and Sarah, Sarah was asleep now so she didn't see it, but Goten was awake so he saw it. He looked at his Watch/Stop Watch. It was 11:00:06 A.M.. The orb emitted A Bright Flash Of Blue Light. When The Light Dimineshed, The Orb Of Ki was gone, in it's place stood a Spirit, and the Spirit looked just like Bardock!

"You have courage." Said The Spirit. "I've been watching you ever since your birth, and I witnessed your birth. I know that you have courage. Use it."

Goten stared at the Spirit in bewilderment.

"Who…who are you?"

**That's all folks. R&R.**


	20. A Grandkid Meets A Grandfather

Chapter 20: Grandkid Meets a Grandfather

** My pleasure to update once more. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I don't own DBZ.**

"My name is Bardock." Said the Spirit. "But you may call me: Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" said Goten in bewilderment. "You mean you're my Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"But… But how?"

"I have used my Ki to make a Spirit of myself." Explained Bardock. "I'm here to give you advice."

SETTING: VOLCANO JUNGLE

Marty slept silently in Volcano Jungle. He was getting some well needed rest after that intense fight with Gohan. He was Dreaming of his Brother, he remembered it all two well: his brither was born along with a child named Kakorot and a child named Broly. His brother, named Mario, escaped the Planet with his Mother and Father just before it was destroyed, later his Parents had Marty, and then died in a fight. Mario had trained Marty and made his brother very powerful. Indeed, he was powerful, but then everything changed. When Marty was 11 Years Old, a green guy and a Pink Monster came to the Planet that he and Mario had been wreaking havoc on. After an Intense Fight, the Pink Monster, who the Alien had been calling Majin Buu, flung Mario into the Star that the Planet had been orbiting. Out of Planet Volcano's atmosphere, and into the Star that Planet Volcano was orbiting. The memory made Marty tear up in his sleep. Marty was Dreaming of that very battle. Then, Marty had gotten so angry at the pink Monster and his Master that he Transformed, the Transformation was his Chaos Saiyan Transformation, watching his brother die was how he achieved it. At this time Gohan had gone Super Saoyan 2 at the sight of Android 16's death. Marty didn't know it, but he and Gohan had Transformed at the exact same time, and Mario had died at the exact same time as Android 16. Not only that, but Marty as a Chaos Saiyan when he first achieved it was equal to that of Gohan's Supper Saiyan 2 Form at the Cell Games. Marty was still not as strong as the Pink Monster, but then the Alien had to seal the Monster up, apparently losing control of the Pink Monster. It was at this time that a Purple Man with Awesome White hair killed the Alien, and even though Marty was definitely stronger than this Purple Man as a Chaos Saiyan, when the Man looked at him with curiosity in his eyes, Marty decided to split., leaving Planet Volcanoe in his Space Pod.

SETIING: EAST CITY

"Great." Said the Super Intendant. "Just great. First Satan City blows up, then the three Orange Star Students who did not die where sent to East City High School and then that School blows up! Sharpner, Erasa, and Michael were not killed in Satan City's explosion because they were not in the City at the time." The Super Intendant was really mad. Suddenly an Energy Wave hit the Super Intendant, who was in his office. The Energy Wave was fired by Nappa, Nappa smirked, and flew off.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

"I'm glad to meet my youngest Grandson." Said Bardock. "You need to take Broly out. When it comes to Broly your Powers won't buy you a Cup Of Coffee, but you need to do your best."

"I am." Goten said in a nice tone. "But I'm afraid that my best is useless, as you just said."

"Well right now you need to get some sleep." said Bardock. "And protect that girl, only a few Humans besides you two remain."

SETTING: MUCHO: CAPITAL HOTEL

It was now 8:00A.M. and Gohan and Videl had just woke up. They were getting ready to go out again.

"Yesterday sure was interesting." said Videl. 'Gohan had squared off against A Formidable Rival, his opposite in many ways. I wonder if we will run into Marty again.'

Gohan and Videl stepped out into the Capital City, where the City Square was being repaired.

SETTING: VOLCANOE JUNGLE

Marty had just woke up. He was still thinking about his Brother.

FLASHBACK

"We're showing Planet Volcano what we're made of!" said Mario.

Just then, A Big Pink Blast came and turned one of the innocent people into Chocolate. At that time, A Pink Monster appeared and ate that innocent person. A green Alien then appeared.

"Time to destroy this Planet!" he shouted.

"That's our job! shouted Mario.

'No it's not!" shouted the Green Alien. Majin Buu! Show him what I mean!

The Pink Monster charged at the two Saiyans. Mario stretched out at their full range.

"SAIYABOOOOOOOOOM!"

A Large Blue Blast Rocketed towards Buu. Buu raised his arms out.

"KAIOBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

An even Larger Blue Blast Rocketed towards the Saiyaboom. The two attacks collided and destroyed each other. Marty raised out his hands.

"SAIYABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !"

A Large Blue Blast Rocketed towards Buu. Buu hopped out of the way. He fired a Chocolate Beam at Marty, who dodged it. Mario flew up with Majin Buu and slapped him across the face. Buu reeled from the blow, and then smiled. Mario kept this up, and so did Buu. Buu then grabbed onto Mario, and threw him so hard that Mario hit the Star that Planet Volcano was Orbiting!

"MARIO!" shouted Marty. Suddenly, his hair spiked up and turned Dark Green. His eyes turned Bright Green. He raised out his arms again, and fired another Saiyaboom, or Chaos Saiyaboom due to this new Transformation, it hit Majin Buu's head, destroying it.

"Majin Buu!" Shouted the Alien.

"Tough luck loser." Said Marty. "I would like you to surrender if you don't mind."

"Don't mind?" said the Alien, well we will see about that.

END FLASHBACK

'Then the Pink Monster regenerated and overpowered me.' Thought Marty.

**That's it for now. Also, so you know, Mario's Power at that Time was equal to that of Perfect Cell, while Marty's Normal Form was equal to that of Semi-Perfect Cell. Chaos Saiyan Marty was equal to that of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in the Cell Games, which means he was equal to Perfect Cell after self-destruction, or as many call him then, Super Perfect Cell. Of course now Marty is even stronger. Please Review. **


	21. Hidden Feelings

Chapter 21: Hidden Feelings

**Once again two updates in one day! Well I really like writing this fanfiction, and I'm honored to be an account on such a fabulous website! I hope you enjoy this Chapter like my 8 year old cousin Johnny just did.**

"Good." Bardock said to King Vegeta. "Now I have a Ki Spirit that acts and thinks just like me!"

"You did do great." said King Vegeta. "Nice job."

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

Goten's Capsule Watch said 8:15:59 when he and Sarah had woke up at the same time. It was time to go look for Breakfast.

'She sure is pretty.' Thought Goten. 'No! Bad Goten! You're only Seven!'

Suddenly a large energy wave hit gotten straight in the face.

"who just did that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I did that!" shouted an Adult voice.

Goten and Sarah looked up and saw four men in Armor looking down at them from a Large Boulder that thesy were standing on top of. They have Tails, which means that they are Saiyans. Goten glared at them.

"Time to take you down Goten!" shouted the man who hit Goten. He flew down towards Goten and Charged.

Goten flew up and collided with him. He wasn't hurt, but the man sure was. The man felll down onto the ground, and Goten then fired down a large Kamehameha Wave into his back, knocking the man completely unconscious.

"That's all you got?" one of the other men called down to the man.

Now the other three men flew down to fight Goten, who simply blew them all away with a large Kamehameha Wave, and then through the other man after him,. They all landed in their fort.

SETTING: DESTRUCTIVE SAIYANS

Broly had come up with a name for their Saiyan Fort, and now had just heard the Men's storyabout losing to Goten. He slapped all of them across the face. They ran away in fear.

SETTING: EAST MOUNTAIN RANGE

Sarah and Goten were walking side by side, and then came across a large river, lined up with Fruit Trees, East Mountain range had many Tropical trees,, mysteriously, and this area was full of them. The twio friends snagged many Bananas and Oranges, along with some Golden Delicious Apples. AS they ate, they talked.

"So Goten, what's your Family like?" asked Sarah with a smile spread across her face.

"They're very kind." Goten replied simply.

"My Mom and Dad always make me do my Homework and make me Study Day In And Day Out!" Sarah replied.

"That's exactly how my Mom treats My Older Brother!" Goten replied.

Sarah smiled even more, and laughed.

After Breakfast they were on the move again, and walked around the Snow capped Mountain Range. They walked silently, smiles on their faces. Goten's tail waved along and Bardock floated beside him.

"Where exactly are you going anyway?" He asked his grandson.

"I honestly have no clue." Said Goten.

"Goten what do you mean you honestly have no clue? Why are you talking to yourself?" Goten blushed in embarrassment.

'I'm the only one who can see him.' Goten thought in realization. 'I'm also the only one who can here hear him.'

"It's nothing." He said simply.

Sarah smiled even more yet again. Goten was such a nice kid, she was glad she ran into him, and she was very greatful to him for rescuing her too. His tail, it was pretty cool as well.

SETTING: MUCHO BUFFET

Gohan and Videl were having Breakfast at Planet Mucho's most Gourmet Restaurant. They were eating Boston Cream Doughnuts with Vanilla Frosting and Rainbow Sprinkles, drinking Hot Apple Cidar, and Eating Buttermilk Pancakes with Syrup.

"Say Gohan," said Videl. "Do you think that Marty guy will be back?"

"For sure." Gohan replied.

After Breakfast Gohan and Videl went back to the Hotel, which was actually connected to the Restaurant, physically. On the way Gohan looked at Videl with a smile and blushed.

'She sure is pretty.' He thought. 'No! Bad Gohan! Don't think that!'

SETTING: WEST CITY RUINS

Goten had carried Sarah while he was flying to where West City used to be. They had now arrived there.

"Why are we here Goten?" asked Sarah.

"We're going to have to leave Earth for now." Explained Goten

"Leave Earth? But why?" asked Sarah in bewilderment.

"We need to go find Gohan and Videl." Said Goten. "And I sensed that they left Earth."

"Oh." Said Sarah. "I see."

They took off in one of the Capsule Corp. Space Pods. Goten was thinking about Broly.

'Before when I first saw Broly he was totally enraged, now he is calmed down outside of battle, and in battle, he is all out, he sure has changed. I guess all of that training in Hell really changed him.'

**I understand. This Chapter was short, but I'll make sure that next Chapter clears 2,000 words. Please Review. I'd like your opinions please.**


	22. The Saiyan Chase

Chapter 22: The Saiyan Chase

** Update Today! I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I do think I'm doing good. Like I just said, I'm not bragging.**

3 Days went by really quickly. Goten and Sarah landed on a certain familiar Planet: Planet Macho. The Machoians greeted the Seven Year Olds Warmly, and told them about Marty. Goten got a little worried but knew that he had to toughen up. They got a nice Hotel room in a Five Star Hotel, and they found out that Machoians and Muchoians studied under every Race their was, and were able to Treat them like they were on their own Planet.

Goten and Sarah were eating a good lunch in one of the Hotel's six Restaraunts. Bardock watched them carefully.

"Goten, you do know that Marty is a Saiyan right?"

"No," said Goten. "But if he is, It won't matter, I got to do my best if I run into him anyway."

Bardock remembered Gohan's fight with Marty. He had watched the battle carefully. Marty was truly powerful, and their was still Broly and the rest of the Saiyans to worry about. They were all so powerful. Which means that it would take someone powerful to beat them.

Suddenly, two energy beams struck the Hotel and kncked everybody down. Four figures appeared from the dust. They were Saiyans.

"You followed us." Said Goten.

"Yes." Said one of the Saiyans. "You drove us all way over here! But now it ends. Broly sent us to dispose of you, and that's exactly what we're going to do!"

Goten fired a ki blast at the Saiyan troop, who dodged it. He retaliated with an energy wave at Goten. Goten was hit directly in the face by the attack. He retaliated with a Kamehameha Wave. The Machoians took Sarah too safety as Goten did his work. Goten fired a Masenk at one of the Soldiers. It hit the Soldier clear in the face, leaving a big bruise.

Goten went Super Saiyan. He fired a Kamehameha Wave. It hit all Four Soldiers. The reeled from the attack and then pressed on. Goten dodged every blow that they tried to land, and then kicked one of them in the groin with both feet at once. The other three Soldiers retaliated with Ki blasts, one from each soldier who attacked Goten. Goten dodged all of them, and all three slammed into each other at once, causing a big explosion. Goten fired a Masenko attack down into the Soldier that he had kicked in the groin, leaving him in even more pain than he already was in. Goten then delivered A Series Of Punches And Kicks too another rone of the Soldiers, and then he finished with a Big Kamehameha Wave. Now the Soldiers were angry. They all attacked Goten at once, but Goten swatted all of them away. He then fired a Masenko t one of them and then a Kamehameha Wave into the same Soldier. Both attacks hit the Soldier Directly, leaving him in severe pain. All five fighters then fired Energy Waves and even the Four Energy Waves Combined were overpowered by Goten's Energy Wave. Goten's Energy Wave Slammed into All Four Soldiers, unweakened. After that, all of the Soldiers charged at Goten, who fired a Kamehameha Wave, killing all Four of the Soldiers.

SETTING: VOLCANO JUNGLE

Marty was busy fighting Police Officers who had found him in Volcano Jungle. They were no match for him of course, and after the fight, he went into a deep Meditation. He did this to calm his mind like it is usually meant for.

SETTING: PLANET MACHO

The next day, Goten and Sarah bid farwell to the Machoians and set off for Planet Mucho, their next destination. Little did they know that Gohan and Videl were their, and little did they know that Marty was their too.

SETTING: DESTRUCTIVE SAYIANS

Nappa and Raditz were Sparring together.

"This is it." Said Radtiz.

Raditz punched Nappa across the face, and Nappa returned the favor. Nappa then fired a Lethal Blast into Raditz's chest. Raditz then fired a Lethal Blast into Nappa's groin. Raditz and Nappa then punched each other in the face at the same time. They then began exchanging barrages of punches and kicks. They then fired Lethal Blasts at each other. Both Blasts exploded upon hitting each other. Neither Raditz nor Nappa got hurt. They then charged at each other and kicked each other in the face at the same time (Goku and Jackie Chun Style, although both of them took an equal amount of damage.). After this, they exchanged Lethal Blasts once again, with the same results. After this, they did the same kick in the face charge as before, after that, the Bell rang, indicating that their time was up. Nappa went into the locker room and began talking to Paragus.

"Brock, Frock, Trock, and Qrock are not picking up on the Scouters anymore," said Paragus. "We lost their signal."

"I see." said Nappa.

"I have a feeling that Goten kid defeated all Four of Them." Said Paragus.

"Well they were sent after Goten," said Nappa. "And because of that then so do I." Then his face became even more serious than it already was. "Does Broly know about this?"

"Yes." said Paragus. "Cucomb just informed Broly and I was with Broly so that's how I know."

"Well that Goten kid is strong." Said Nappa " And smart too. But soon we will all see just how clever he is." An evil smirk spread across Nappa's face as he spoke.

**Well here is Chapter 22. This Fanfiction is approaching its Climax so expect a lot of Action in the next Chapters. Please review.**


	23. Battle On Planet Mucho

Chapter 23: Battle On Planet Mucho

**Okay, okay I know that last Chapter did not clear 2,000 words. I also know that it didn't even clear 1,000 words. I'm sorry for that, I was sick and it slowed me down. I will say that while I'm still sick, the bug is lingering, I feel okay right now so this Chapter should at least clear 2,000 words. Like I said before, this Fanfiction is approaching it's Climax so don't be surprised if there is a lot of Epic Stuff going on. If it still seems a bit low, this is my first Fanfictions and maybe the two Fanfictions that I have recently thought of will be better. So without further ado, Here-a-we go!**

Three days after Goten and Sarah left Planet Macho, they touched down on Planet Mucho. Goten immediately felt a huge amount of Powerful Ki heading their way.

"We got company." He said.

The two Seven Year-Olds exchanged worried glances.

Suddenly, the massive Power Level showed up. It was Marty.

"Who are you?" Goten demanded.

"My name is Marty." said Marty.

"Why are you here?" demanded Sarah.

"I am here to have a little fun with you guys." Said Marty. "It is so boring here. I had a good battle recently, but that's it. I am going to take you both down, I am a Saiyan, and Saiyans live for battle!"

Goten noticed Marty's Tail.

'He is a Saiyan.' Thought Goten.

"I can see that you are a Saiyan too." Said Marty, pointing at Goten's Tail. "This should be interesting."

Marty shot forward, punching Goten across the face. Then he kicked Goten up in the air by kicking him in the shin. Goten fired a Kamehameha Wave down at Marty, but Marty leaped out of the way and then hopped up to where Goten was in the air and delivered a powerful punch to Goten's right cheek. He then kicked Goten in the Belly with both feet at once. Goten retaliated by hitting Marty in the head with a powerful Masenko attack. Marty fired a Saiyaboom at Goten but Goten dodged fired a Kamehameha Wave into Marty's head. Marty then began pummeling Goten with a ferocious Series of punches and kicks. He then ended it with a Saiyaboom which hit Goten directly. Goten then went Super Saiyan.

'Awesome.' Thought Marty.

"Gotens here." Said Gohan. "

And he's battling someone with Ki that feels a lot like Marty's Ki."

"Oh no." said Videl.

"Well I'm going!" said Gohan.

"I'm going to!" said Videl.

Marty charged at Goten and punched him in the nose with his left arm. He then kicked Goten in the face with his left leg. Goten responded with a fury of punches and kicks on Marty, ending with a powerful Kamehameha Wave. Marty got hit by each and every one of these attacks directly. Goten then fired a Masenko into Marty's Heart. Goten then fired a Kamehameha Wave into Marty's Heart. Marty retaliated with a kick with his left leg, but Goten dodged it and then fired another Kamehameha Wave into Marty's Heart.

"Now I'm pissed!" shouted Marty.

Marty charged at Goten once more but Goten swatted him away with a kick to Marty's left cheek with his left leg. Marty then charged at Goten again and punched Goten's left cheek with his left leg. Goten then punched Marty in the Heart with his right arm. Goten then punched Msrty in the Heart with his left arm. Marty fired a Saiyaboom at Goten. It hit Goten directly sending him flying backwards. Goten recovered, and then while still in the air Goten fired a huge Kamehameha Wave into Marty. Marty went Super Saiyan.

"What?" shouted Goten. "You can go Super Saiyan too?"

"You bet!" shouted Marty.

Marty and Goten both shot forward. The punched each other in the cheeks at the same time, the same way that Goten and Trunks had at the Juniors Competiton at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Marty fired a Super Saiyaboom at Goten, hurting him quite a bit. Marty then fired a Ki Blast into Goten's Heart. Goten fired a huge Kamehameha Wave at Marty, but Marty strerched out his left arm and opened up his hand into a palm and used it to catch the huge Kamehameha Wave. He then redirected the huge Kamehameha Wave back at Goten. Not weakened at all, the huge Kamehameha Wave hit Goten directly, Full Blast. Goten was sent flying backwards. Marty then fired a Super Saiyaboom at Goten. The Super Saiyaboom hit Goten Directly Full Blast. Goten was once again sent flying backwards. Marty shot forward, but suddenly another Kamehameha Wave slammed into his left side with a hard smash. Marty sprawled onto the ground in great pain. He looked up and saw Ultimate Gohan and Videl hovering above him. Marty glared at them. Goten took this time to grab Marty's tail. Marty reverted back into his Normal Form. Gohan then smashed him on the left side with a powerful punch. Marty spraweled out of Goten's grip. Goten reverted back to his Normal Form.

"I'm so glad that your okay Goten." Said Gohan as he hugged his younger brother while he reverted back into his Normal Form. "I think we should go to Earth together now.

"I think he's right." Said Bardock, whom had whitnessed the entire battle.

"Who are you?" asked Gohan and Videl at the same time.

"You can see Grandpa?" asked Goten in bewilderment.

"I have Created a Ki Spirit of myself." Bardock explained. "As long as you have knowledge of Ki you can see me."

"Oh." Said Goten. "I see."

"I'm Bardock." Said Bardock. "I'm Goten and Gohan's Grandfather."

"Our Grandfather?" Gohan bellowed.

"Don't forget about me!" Marty shouted. "My Space Pod was in this very spot, and it was destroyed in the fight. But, Goten that's one Sweet ride you got their! See you on Planet Earth!" He ran into the Ship, closed the Giant Door, and took off.

"Let's go to our Space Pod!" Shouted Gohan.

** I hope this Chapter was long enough. Once this Fanfiction is finished, I'll start working on one out of two Fanfictions that I have thought up as well. It will be the one that I thought of two weeks ago. The other one I have thought of one week ago will Air After that one is finished, so watch out for them if your interested. Chow for now! **


	24. Battle Between The Saiyan Race

Chapter 24: Battle between the Saiyan Race

**Sorry about Updating since Saturday, I was sick Sunday and Saturday and I couldn't really update very good on Sunday, had no time to do so Monday and tuseday, I was okay but couldn't spread the bug in school, didn't have enough time. I was at School Wedensday-Friday and when I was allowed to go on the Computer on Friday I wasn't able to get around to updating Friday, AKA yesterday. I'm updating today, and this Fanfiction is officially at its Climax, at least I think so. I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I don't own the Dragon Ball Franchise.**

Gohan looked over at Earth from the Spaceship after Three Days after taking off. He had a lot on his mind.

"Once we touch down, we will have a lot to do." Said Bardock.

'I hope we're ready for this.' thought Gohan.

They touched down. They all walked out of the Ship.

"Videl, stay here." said Gohan.

"But-"

"Those Saiyans are all stronger than Freiza," said Gohan. "And your not even as strong as Freiza. You won't be of much use, and you'll be more at risk than us."

"Okay."

"Stay here with Sarah, and if you get in any trouble, flare your Ki."

"Okay."

Gohan and Goten began flying towards the base.

"Remember Goten," said Gohan. "We have not only Marty to deal with, but Broly as well. We also have the rest of the Saiyans too."

"Okay."

Marty flew inside the Saiyan Headquarters.

"Time to invade this Headquarters." He said.

The alarms sounded. Saiyans flew in all directions, talking on their Walky Talkies as they saw Marty. They fired Energy Wave after Energy Wave at the young Saiyan. Marty fired Energy Waves of his own right back. In less than a minute, the Headquarters had practically become a "Super Battlefield". Ki attack after Ki attack was fired, and from outside the Headquarters, Gohan and Goten could feel that things were not pretty inside.

Cannons extended from the outside of the Headquarters and began firing Ki attacks at Gohan and Goten. The flying Human/Saiyan Hybrids dodged all of them, almost getting hit quite a few times. They fired back. The cannons kept firing Ki attacks. Gohan and Goten kept firing Ki attacks as well. Gohan and Goten soon became separated in all of the Ki attacks. They had no time to worry about each other, the ki attacks were all more than enough to deal them big damage. Gohan noticed an extremely small dent that had been made in the midst of the Intense Fighting.

"KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAA AAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The Kamehameha Wave hit the Small Dent Full Blast Directly, and it traveled through the small cracks and openings creating stunning shockwaves, creating a Large Hole in the Headquarters for Gohan to fly through. While dodging the Ki Attacks that were continuing to be fired, Gohan flew through the Hole and into the Saiyan Headquarters.

Cannons were inside the Saiyan Headquarters too, firing just as powerful Ki attacks as the Cannons that were outside, Marty continuously jumped and flipped out of the way and fought back with Ki Attacks of his own.

"The Security here is High Tec." He told himself out loud.

Marty stretched out his palms.

"SAIYABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The Gigantic Ki, attack hit dozens of Cannons, destroying every one of them. Marty began steering the B;ast for it to start clearing the entire Gigantic Hall. After Marty was done with that he flew down the Hall, Blasting Soldiers along the way. A Soldier eventually lept out from hiding, and tried to punch Marty, Marty fired a Ki Blast into his Belly, killing him. The Soldier had been killed before reaching Marty to launch the punch. Marty then began firing Energy Waves Everywhere, two at a time as he was using both of his Palms. He steered All Of The Energy Waves to take out all Soldiers who may be hiding and hiding their Ki as well. He began running as he did this, and then ended with a Giant Saiyaboom. Soldiers were flying everywhere, but he was ready. Soon he came to a Gigantic Room Full of Soldiers, they quickly ambushed Marty with a Barrage of Ki Attacks, as did the Ki Cannons. Marty fired Saiyabooms everywhere but plenty were still charging at him. Marty was much stronger than all of them so he was able to take out most of them with One Ki Attack, those who withstood one Ki Attack took only Two-Five Ki Attacks to defeat. Marty charged threw all of his attackers, continuing his Raid.

Gohan was in the thick of battle as well. Literally the very Instant that he had entered the Headquarters he was under Total Attack. He had to retaliate quickly, taking out Saiyan Soldier after Saiyan Soldier. He plowed through all of his attackers, including the Ki Cannons.

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goten too was under Total Attack. He was in the Thick Of Battle as well. Eventually, he went Super Saiyan. He had gone Super Saiyan only Five Exact Minutes after he had entered the Headquarters through the same hole that Gohan had. He was getting hit by many Ki Attacks, both from Ki Cannons and from Saiyan Soldiers, he was getting pretty banged up, with big Red bruises on his face, but he kept on Fighting. The Battle was Extremely Intense, but Goten knew that he had to manage.

"MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!"

Indeed, Goten did not have it any easier at all. He kept on Fighting though, and was eventually ambushed just like Marty was. Ki Cannon After Ki Cannon Struck him with what seemd and felt like Millions of Ki Attacks. Goten tried to dodge but could only dodge a few. The young Super Saiyan flet helpless as the Saiyan Soldiers Swarmed Over Him while avoiding the Ki Cannons' Ki Attacks Thenselves. Goten did his best to fight back with every Physical Attack and Ki Attack that he had in his Arsenal. He did not stop. He knew that nhe Ultimately couldn't afford too. If he did he would most probably be wiped out.

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!

By the time Goten had defeated Everyone And Everything that had ambushed him and joined in during that ambushed, he was totally exhausted

"I can't rest now I gotta keep going."

Goten pressed on with the Raid.

'If mom were somehow watching this right now she would most definetly be freaking out.' Goten thought to himself.'

Back in Otherworld, where Goku and the others were watching the Intense Battle That was going on through kibito Kai's Crystal Ball, Chi-chi screamed in fear and fell over.

MaRTY WAS STILL IN HIS Base Form. He had been Going at it for exactly Four Hours Now! Panting, he busted through A Door that led to Another Giagantic Room where he was ambushed for exactly the Fifteenth Time Today! He fired Saiyaboom after Saiyaboom and used All Of The Physical Attacks And All Of The Ki Attacks That Were In His Arsenal. After that Ambush he busted through a Giagantic Door, leading him into a Gigantic Room, in the room were Raditz, Nappa, and Paragus standing in which if you connected them in a line, they would be the Three Angles of A Triangle. Sitting On A Gigantic Throne In The Gigantic Room Was Broly.

** You can probably see that this is obvious, but this is just the beginning of an Epic Showdown. I'll try to Update Tomorrow if I can, but I can't make any Promises. Please Review, I'd like to have your opinions please.**


	25. The Ultimate Showdown

Chapter 25: The Ultimate Showdown

**Well I'm able to update today so here I am. As I said last Chapter, this Fanfiction has Officially reached its Climax. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Marty glared up at Broly.

"So you're one of the Three intruders that we are having right now." Broly told him. "I hope you weren't planning on beating us."

"I hope you weren't planning on beating me." Marty replied in a tone just as simple.

"Raditz, take care of him. Father, I'd like you to help if that's okay with you."

"Gladly." Said Paragus.

"What about me?" asked Nappa.

"Fine." Said Broly. "You can Battle too."

Raditz shot forward. Marty blocked a punch that was aimed at his throat and punched Raditz in the throat. Nappa and Paragus charged at Marty. Marty jumped up between them and stretched out both of his legs and kicked them at the same time in midair. Raditz responded with an Energy wave to Marty's back. Marty held onto his back for a moment before shooting a Ki Blast into Raditz's chest. Raditz yelped in pain before pressing on. He aimed another punch to Marty throat but Marty punched him in the throat first. Nappa and Paragus got up from the Floor and charged at Marty. Marty kicked them both away one at a time. Raditz fired a large Energy Wave into Marty's back, and then fired a large Lethal Blast into Marty's back. Marty turned around and shot forward. He punched Raditz in the throat once more. Raditz fell to the floor. Now all three of the Saiyans were on the floor. They all got up at the same time after a few seconds, and then charged at Marty at the same time. They all hit Marty at the same time, with Raditz punching Marty in the throat, Paragus kicking Marty in the neck, and Nappa punching Marty in the spine. Marty yelped in pain and then fell to the floor in a heap.

Raditz stomped on Marty's neck and then stomped on his groin. Marty yelped in pain at each blow.

"He may be a Saiyan but he isn't as strong as all of us." Raditz said with a smirk.

Nappa stomped on Marty's chest.

Suddenly, Marty flew up and floated to the floor on his feet. He went Super Saiyan.

"What?" Said Paragus.

All three of the mighty Saiyans charged at Marty at once. Marty did a spinning kick and swept them all away. Raditz charged at Marty once again, but Marty gave him a straight kick in the face. Raditz was sent flying backwards.

"Now I'm pissed!" he shouted as he got up.

Raditz charged at Broly once more, this time charging a Ki Blast in either hand. He fired both Ki Blasts at once. Marty dodged both Ki Blasts and delievered a powerful kick to Raditz's neck. He then fired a large Energy Wave into Paragus's Heart. He then fired another Eenergy Wave into Paragus's Heart. Paragus fell on the floor, landing on his back. His Ki was no longer felt.

Enraged, Nappa and Raditz both charged at Marty. Marty extended his palms.

"SUPEEEEEEER SAIYABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OM!"

The Large Blast swallowed up to two Mighty Saiyans. When the dust settled, both of them were gone.

Broly glared down at Marty.

"How dare you kill my father!" He shouted. "How dare you kill my fireinds."

Marty responded by simply flying towards the Mighty Saiyan.

"Enough of this!" shouted Broly. He pressed a large red button on the side arm of his Throne. A Large, Glass box formed and Marty was trapped inside. Marty charged into the glass but mysterious Ki sparked from the glass upon Impact and knocked him right back!

Then their was an explosion in the wall and Gohan came flying through. He looked at Marty and smiled.

"You've had enough fun for today?" Gohan asked cheerfully.

Marty only glared at him.

"Another intruder." Broly said speaking in an enraged voice. "Your one of the Saiyans who killed me last time!"

Gohan put on both of his Potara Earings.

"Well I've just come to stop you." Said Gohan simply. "Your conquest ends here!"

"In your dreams, bitch!"

Gohan glared at Broly and shot forward. Broly simply swatted the young Human/Saiyan Hybrid away. Gohan charged at Broly again but the attack received the same results. Gohan wasn't through just yet. As he was falling to the floor he extended his palms.

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Masenko attack crackled towards Broly, but Broly punched it away with his left arm. He then fired a powerful Energy Wave into Gohan's Heart. Gohan reeled from the powerful blow and then went Super Saiyan.

Gohan shot forward. He and Broly began exchanging punches and kicks. Gohan kicked Broly in the neck with his left leg. Brolly responded by punching Gohan in the Heart with his right arm. Gohan fired a Kamehameha Wave at Broly and Broly fired a Kamikazi. The two attacks smashed into eachother but Broly's Kamikazi got through and slammed Gohan in the face, sending the young Human/Saiyan Hybrid sprawling to the floor, landing on his back. Gohan got up and went Super Saiyan Two.

Gohan shot forward and punched Broly across the face with his right arm. Broly went Super Saiyan (Legendary Super Saiyan).

Gohan and Broly charged at eachother and delivered punches, Gohan's with his right arm and Broly's with his left arm. The two punches collided and they continued to push, but were unable to overpower the other. The two reeled back and Gohan punched Broly in the Heart with his right arm. At the same tme, Broly punched Gohan in the face with his left arm. Broly then lifted his palms up with an upward stretch.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Gohan was sent flying from the Gigantic Blast. After ecovering, Gohan powered up into Ultimate Gohan.

"Gohan charged at Broly and smacked his left shoulder with his right arm. Broly hit Gohan in the groin with a flying kick and then Gohan responded with a Large Ki Blast to Broly's Heart. Gohan the charged into Broly's Heart and then fired another Large Ki Blast into Broly's Heart. Broly fired a Lethal Blast at Gohan but Gohan deflected it. Gohan then fired a Masenko into Broly's Heart. Broly held onto his Heart with Broth Palms and then fired a Giant Energy Wave from either Palm. Gohan jumped up into the air, dodging both of the Giant Energy Waves. Gohan then flew towards Broly and punched him across the face with his left arm. Broly then kneed Gohan in the groin with his left knee. Gohan punched Broly across the face with his left arm once again. Gohan then fired a Giant Kamehameha Wave into Broly's Heart. Broly went Super Saiyan Two.

The Two Saiyans both shot forward and Broly Smacked Gohan In The Chest. Gohan was sent flying into a walla by the blow, hitting the wall with his back. Gohan fired a Masenko at Broly but Broly deflected it. Broly the fired a Kamikazi at Gohan and Gohan reverted back into his Normal State. Broly then reverted back to his Normal State.

"It's over kid." Said Broly. "You lose."

Suddenly somebody flew through the same Hole that Gohan had made. It was Goten.

Gohan took off one of his Potara Earings.

"Goten, put this on!" He shouted. "We are both only Hybrids so the Fusion will only last for 30 Minutes!"

Gohan threw the Potara Earing at Goten, who caught it.

"Right." Said Goten.

Goten put on the Potara Earing on the opposite Ear that Gohan was wearing his. Suddenly the two were flung into each other and their was a bright flash of white light. When the light faded somebody stood in their place. He had a tail, he was at a height that was exactly in the middle between that of Gohan's and Goten's. He had Goten's Hair. Half of his face was just like Gohan's. The other half of his face was just like Goten's. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"I am Son Gohen."

**That's all folks! R&R Please.**


	26. Son Gohen

** Chapter 26: Son Gohen**

** I can Update again today, and I'm glad I can. I don't have much to say except I don't own the DragonBall Franchise and that I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter.**

Broly and Gohen stood in their places, in their stances, looking into each other's eyes with an icy glare.

Broly shot forward. Gohen shot forward at the same time that Broly did. He gave Broly a swift kick into the chin. He then kicks him in the left rib with his right leg. Gohen then cupped his fists together and slammed them down onto the top of Broly's head at the same time. Broly held onto the top of his head with both hands for a little bit, and then continued to fight. Gohen dodged every punch Broly threw, every kick he swung, every slap he performed, every elbow he shot, every knee he charged, every headbutt he slammed. Gohen fired a Kamehameha Wave into broly's Heart. Gohen and Broly kept it up with continued Close Combat. Broly couldn't hurt Gohen, but Gohen easily overpowered Broly.

"Keep your guard up." Said Bardock. "Remember that Broly is only using his full power in his normal form. He still has much more power to use against you. Your using you normal forms full power too, as I can tell, but your definetly gonna need your other forms as well."

Gohen fired a Masenko ito Broly's chest. He then punched Broly across the face with his left fist. He then punched Broly in the Heart with his right fist. Fired a Barrage of Ki Blasts at Gohen Gohen simply stepped aside and avoided the Barrage of Ki Blasts with simple ease. Broly charged another attack.

"KAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAA AAAZIIIIII!"

The powerful attack crackled towards Gohen. Gohen reered his left fist back, and then shot it forward. The powerful punch that he performed with his left fist catapulted Broly's Kamikazi diagonally upward in the opposite direction otherwise. It passed over Broly and slammed into the wall. Broly had made them with Ki barriers from his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Form that never go away and don't drain power, so the wall wasn't even scratched. Broly was nowhere near strong enough since he was in his normal form versus his Legendar Super Saiyan 2 Form. Gohen then delivered a flying kick to Broly's Heart with both feet at the same time. He then delivered a Barrage of punches, kicks, all sorts of Physical attacks, and his own Ki attacks as well as advanced Ki attacks. Broly tried to punch Gohen in the throat, but Gohen dodged by simply tilting his head aside. Gohen then fired a powerful Ki Blast into Broly's Heart. Broly's Hair turned Golden, and Broly grew muscular and grew taller. He had gone Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly charged at Gohen. He punched Gohen in the nose with his left fist. Gohen responded by firing a powerful Ki Blast into Broly's Heart. Gohen then repeatedly slapped roly across the face with either hand, and Broly responded with a Barrage of punches and kicks to Gohen, every attack making contact with Gohen. Gohen did something that Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku did during their battle with Broly at Dende's Lookout: he flew straight into Broly repeatedly. Broly kicked Gohen in the face with an upward kick with his right leg. Broly then kicked Gohen in the face with an upward kick with his left leg. Gohen went Super Saiyan.

Gohen charged into Broly by flying into Broly just like he had done before.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohen's attack impacted Broly's entire outside body, including his back parts, as he was engulfed in the Kamehameha Wave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soon after, the attack ended, and then, a few seconds after the dust settled, Broly recovered. Broly then fired a Lethal Blast at Gohen. Gohen deflected attack by once again punching it with his left fist, just as he had done so with Broly's Kamikazi earlier. Broly glared at Gohen. After that, Broly went Legendary Super Saiyan 2.

Broly fired an Energy Wave at Gohen. Gohen jumped into the air, dodging the attack. Gohen then fired a Masenko down at Broly. It hit Broly directly in the face. Broly reeled back from the blow, and then recovered. Broly then fired an Energy Wave into Gohen's Heart. Gohen fell to the Floor, got up, and then fired a Kamehameha Wave at Broly. It hit Broly right in the Belly. Broly reeled from the blow, and then recovered. Broly fired a Barrage of Ki Attacks into Gohen. Gohen was forced to the ground Belly First. Gohen went Super Saiyan 2.

"Listen," said Bardock, "you must wait for a chance to close in for the kill."

"I know." Gohen replied using a simple tone.

Gohen and Broly flew into each other Head First. Their was a huge Impact. Both took some damage, and Broly took a little bit more damage. They continued to engage in Close Combat, exchanging both Physical Attacks and Ki Attacks. Broly eventually Went Legendary Super Saiyan 3.

"I don't know what's going on in their," said Videl. "But I can tell that it is something big. Gohan has only started teaching me how to sense Ki, and I'm not very good at it just yet. Right now I can only sense a little bit."

Sarah looked up at Videl with a bit of worry expressed on her face.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZI IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

The powerful attack crackled towards Gohen, hitting him Directly, Full Power, Full Blast. Gohen eventually recovered, but he had been reduced to his normall state. Gohen powered up into Ultimate Gohen. He had realized that since Gohan had an Ultimate Form, then when Fused with Goten, he still did.

Gohen shot forward. So did Broly. They kicked each other in the face with a flying kick with their left legs exactly six feet above the floor, Goku and Jackie-Chun Style. They both fell onto the floor, landing on their backs at the same time. A few seconds later, maybe six seconds later, Gohen and Broly both began too get up at the same time, and were fully up at the same time as well. They continued to Battle, engaging in Close Combat by exchanging all sorts of Physical Attacks, and all sorts of Ki attacks. Broly fired a Ki Blast into Gohen's Heart. Gohen held onto his Heart with his Left Palm for six seconds and then fired a Ki Blast into Broly's Heart with his Left Palm. Broly then responded with a huge surprise: His hair turned Light Blue. Broly had become an Accel Super Saiyan.

"But… but… but... but how?"

"Quite a while ago," said Broly, "I came upon a Spaceship that was in ruin. In the ruins of that Spaceship, it was easy to tell that it was a spaceship, their was a Mysterious Fluid. I drank it, and achieved this level. Any Saiyan can make this level, I can tell, but that Fluid, my dad had told me about it before. It brings out the hidden power required. And now I'm going to use it, to destroy you."

**Tahts all folks! I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. Please Review.**


	27. True Blue

Chapter 27: True Blue

I don't own this franchise.

Broly and Gohen stared at each other, looking into eachothers eyes with icy glares. Broly began smirking at the young Fusion Human/Saiyan Hybrid.

Suddenly, Broly shot forward. Gohen quickly reacted by trieing to block. He was able to land his block but Broly's punch broke right through, unweakened, the punch damaged Gohen twice: First when he tried and failed to block it and second when it hit him clear in the face.

Marty watched the battle progress with awe. He had sensed that he was stronger than Broly, who was, in fact at full power, but only in his normal form. As a Legendary Super Saiyn Broly was still much weaker than Marty, but as a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 he was Moderately stronger than Marty. Then their was Legendary Super Saiyan 3, and now this? Legendary Accel Super Saiyan, as he called it? How many forms did this Saiyan have? Then their was Gohen, a Fusion of a Hybrid of Human and Saiyan who was equal to Marty's powers, and not about equal, exactly equal, who was fused with his younger brother with some weird earrings. He was in a form that was a bit stronger than Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Form, but now that Broly had powered up into his Legendary Accel Super Saiyan Form, Broly had Gohen far outclassed. At least that's how it seemed, judging from how Gohen's Block had Matched Up With Broly's Punch.

In Otherworld, you can watch events that are happening from all across the Galaxies, in fact Universes. Otherworld was just exactly as big as the World that Gohan, Goten, and the others were in at this time. Just as big as the living world, one half of the Unlimited Infinitverse. Together, they made up the whole Infinitverse. In Otherworld, you can watch over all of the Living Half of the Infinitverse, and that's just what Goku and the others were doing, aside from Piccolo, who was not with them. Chichi had fallen down and fainted as soon as she had seen the predicament that her Sons were in.

Piccolo was currently talking to Baba. He had decided that if she could bring him back for Twenty Four Full Hours, he just might be able to help the others. He just wanted everything to be back to normal again.

"Well Piccolo, you do have enough Credit," said Baba. "But the only way I could do this is if the Grand Kai approves. Come."

"I'm over this line!" shouted Sharpner. "The school blows up and we auto matically end up here, and we've been in this line for A FEW DAYS!"

"Relax Sharpner," said Erasa, being cheerful as always. "Least you won't have to get yelled at by Mrs. Delia who we both would have had after Lunch about once again not even taking your Homework to your Locker with you for the who knows a how big of a number it is time. You did that at Orange Star, and from the Five Days we've been at that Temporary School, you've done it at our Temporary School. You don't like having to deal with the Teachers and Students who go to that School Regurarly, do you?"

"The Teachers are rude and the Students are dumb." Said Sharpner.

"I know the Students are dumb," said Erasa. "but then you should be happy being around people who have something in common with you. Besides, I don't think their dumb in every way, they can tell how gorgeous I can't even look at me without blushing vigorously. Besides, that kid named Derick asked me out, and boy is he a Gentleman. On our date, he kissed my hand and even held me Bridal Style!"

"He also can't get his work grades above Zero, nor can any of the other boys."

"Oh, I must be distracting them all." Erasa said with guilt.

"What about the girls?" asked Sharpner. "They can't either."

"You must be distracting them with your stupidnest."

'she… is… lucky… that… she… is… a… girl.' Thought sharpener with huffs.

Gohenncharged at Broly and Broly swatted him away. He did this again and again, with the same results every time. He had never sensed anybody who was that powerful, whether as Gohan or Goten. He knew he had to do something, quick.

"Gohen!" Shouted Bardock. "Listen to the inside of your body! If you can do that, you may be able to achive Accel Super Saiyan without drinking the fluid! You can gain more power!"

"Do you really think that'll make a difference?" asked Broly. "I used to be only powerful, but now that I've matured and learned to control my mind, I can access the entire variety of my power! And no one can become stronger! Not even with a new form! I'll always come out on top!"

Gohen glared at Broly. He shot forward. He tried to punch Broly in the throat, but Broly caught his punch in midair. Broly then kneed Gohen in the gut. Gohen staggered, teetered, and then lost his balance, falling on his back.

"No WAY!" shouted Grand Kai. "I don't care what trouble the Earth is in! This Namekian was evil once! He is not coming back for Twenty Four Hours!"

"You sure can be a stubborn Kai when you wanna be." Said Baba. "How about this, if you can stay in control of a Battle with Piccolo Ten Minutes into the Battle then I won't bring him back. Otherwise, I will."

"Fine."

They went to a nice clearing, where Radisha was hanging out. He was on break. Baba explained the situation.

"Alright." Said Radisha. "So lets get our Battle on."

"Would you like to be the referee?" asked Baba.

"Sure." Said Radisha.

Piccolo and Grand Kai took their Places.

"Battle begin!" shouted Radisha.

Grandkia Launched a powerful Energy Wave at Piccolo. It wasn't as strong as Piccolo, but it was strong enough to hurt him. Piccolo charged his Ki and punched the Energy Wave, tossing it into a Boulder. Grand Kai shot forward. Piccolo fired many Energy Waves. Grand Kai managed to dodge all of them while still charging at Piccolo. Piccolo charged at Grand Kai. The two charged into each other. Piccolo was stronger, and Grand Kai was flung a few Meters away from Piccolo. As he was getting up, Piccolo charged into him again. Grand Kai landed on his feet and charged at Piccolo again. Piccolo crossed his arms and used both of them to fling Grand Kai into the air as Grand Kai made contact with his block, the block made by Piccolo's two arms. Grand Kai landed on his back and then got up. He launched two Powerful Energy Beams from both of his arms. Piccolo deflected them both a powerful Karate Chop from either hand. Both Energy beams landed into the ground a few Meters away. Piccolo then extended both of his arms, and stretched out both of his hands to show his complete Palms and he put his two Palms together.

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!"

A giant Blast rocketed from Piccolo's Palms. It struck Grand Kai sending him sprawling backward.

"The battles over!" shouted Radisha.

"What do you mean!" asked Grand Kai. "It has only been one minute! I still have Nine Minutes to turn this around!"

"Oh please." Said Radisha. "there'll be no doubt who wins."

Baba smiled.

"I guess ypou can bare getting beat." Said Radisha. "It can't be that embarrassing for a Kai, even if it is the Grand Kai."

"OKAY! YOU WIN!" Grand Kai shouted at Radisha. He knew what Radisha was really hinting at.

Baba zapped Piccolo.

"Concentrate." Said Bardock. "You can do it. Your so strong because of Gohan and Goten's friendship. Friendship or Rivalry can enhance the Potara fusion. Imagine how strong you will be after another transformation.

"I got it!" shouted Gohen.

Gphen went Super Saiyn. Then, his hair grew, and turned Blue! His power totally spiked!

"Gohen too?" asked Marty.

"I've found my true hidden powers1" shouted Gohen. "Lets go!"

Gohen shot forward, he slapped Broly across the face. Broly began to bleed on his left cheek, slightly.

Piccolo busted into the camera room of the base. He killed everyone their with Ki Blasts. Gohen sensed his powr, and smiled.

Broly glared at Gohen.

"My mind is greater than yours, I will become even stronger!" A surge of Ki from his Body. He began to change again.

"I will not havbe anybody stronger than me!"

Broly's hair began to grow. It stayed Light Blue, but it was as long as the hair of a Super Saiyan 3.

" A new Form of the Accel Super Saiyan?" said Piccolo. "I'll take care of him! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

He fired the drilling blast from the tip of his index finger. He extended it into the Ki Cannon, which extended into the room where Broly was. It came out of the Cannon, and shattered when it hit Broly in the Heart, with no damage.

Broly fired a Kamikazi into Gohen, smacking him against the wall. Gohen flew towards Broly, and Broly fired another Kamikazi, once again smacking him against the wall.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZI IIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two Blasts clashed, struggling against each other.

"GO!" shouted Bardock.

"You can do it!" shouted Marty.

"Give it all you got!" shouted Piccolo.

Gohen's Blast began winning, and soon, it pushed itself into Broly. The force was incredible. Broly reverted back into his normal form, and Gohen separated back into Gohan and Goten, their Thirty Minutes up.

Gohan and Goten were both back in their normal form, and a weakened Broly fired an Energy Wave into Gohan's Heart.

"GOHAN!" shouted Goten. Now he was angry.

MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The blast hit Broly in the Heart. He slumped back, his Heart Blasted out of his Body. He fell on the floor, landing on his back. He was no longer alive.

** Some things to Clarify with you guys. I have found out that Grand Kai is equal to Android 17. I also know that in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo is equal to Goku when Goku was at the Cell Games, making his current power 7 Billion. Yes, Piccolo does Rival that of Super Saiyan Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta, and if you're a DBZ Fan, I most likely don't need to tell you how amazing that is.**


	28. Chaotic Great Ape

Chapter 28: Chaotic Great Ape

**Well the Big Battle is over but that doesn't mean that this Fanfiction is over. ,You see, only the Climax is over. There is still plenty of action left as the Conflict slowly but steadily dissolves.**

Piccolo rushed into the Throne Room.

"You did it!" he shouted.

"They sure did!" said Marty. "NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"All in good time." Said Gohan, holding onto his Heart. "We will find a way to open up the trap, but right now we need to erase the damage that this monster and his friends have caused."

When they got out, carrying Marty's box, Videl and Sarah were thrilled to see them. They quickly enveloped Gohan and Goten in deep hugs. Videl then looked at Piccolo.

"I felt a huge spike of power show up, and it was you after all Piccolo, but you were killed by Broly, and why do you still have your halo?"

"Baba brought me back for Twenty Four ours. I'll have King Kai contact Namek."

"Way ahead of you." Said a voice. "Namek has already summoned the dragon."

"Good." Said Piccolo. "They making the wish?"

"As we speak."

At North Kai's words, all of the debris created by the intense battles that took place on Planet Earth dissoloved, and all of the Buildings were restored. Next instant, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Goten felt extremely huge amounts of Ki come from every direction! Things were back to normal!

Later that night, everyone was back at Capsule Corp. partying. Goku, Videl, Gohan, and Goten were outside with Marty, trying to open the box that kept blocking all of your attacks. Marty was inside still, he was in his Chaos Saiyan Form trying to break free.

"We can't get in, he can't get out!" Gohan shouted, obviously frustrated.

"I so wanna get outta this thing!" shouted Marty.

"Their must be a Password." Said Videl. "Lets try Saiyan."

Didn't work.

"XYZ?" asked Videl.

That didn't work either.

"Open Sesimi."

Uh… no.

Marty was getting frustrated, he looked up at the Full Moon.

"Wait, oh no! The Moon is Full!"

"Marty still has his tail!" shouted Gohan.

Marty began moving around weirdly.

"You see, when I Transform into an Ordinary Great Ape, I do just fine, but even though I've had the Chaos Saiyan Transformation for seven Years, and the Super Saiyan Transformation for Two years, I can't control their types of Transformations."

"EVERYONE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUT!" Goku shouted at the Capsule Corp. House.

Everyone quickly ran out and saw the predicament that they were in.

Marty roared with anger and Transformed. Goten's tale had been cut off that night, but not his, he was in the box the whole time.

The young Eighteen Year Old Saiyan grew into a Monstrous ape with Green Fur. The Box was too small for Marty, but with his new awesome power, Marty smashed it. After his Palm smashed the Box Marty was out… and loose. He dashed away, towards the Harbor nearby, Ocean Harbor.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta flew after him.

"Whoa!" shouted Goten. "It's like Godzilla and King Kong have combined! Godzilla is Green Right?"

"We will have to power up for this Showdown." Said Goku, going Super Saiyan 3.

"No kidding." Said Vegeta Going Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan powered up into Ultimate Gohan and Goten and Trunks did the Fusion Dance and went Super Saiyan 3.

Gohan charged at Marty, who sawatted him away. Gotenks did the same, with the same results. Goku fired an Energy Beam into Marty's eyes, hurting Marty. Vegeta fired his Final Flash attac into Marty's Heart. Marty held onto his Heart with both hands, but he wasn't yelping, showing that he only took a little bit of damage at the most. Gohan charged at Marty again, but Marty fired a Chaos Saiyaboom into Gohan, Blasting him into the Harbor that they were Hovering above. Goku and Vegeta looked ar each other, and nodded. They went Accel Super Saiyan. They charged at Marty and smacked him.

Goku and Vegeta signaled for Gotenks to stay back. They flew towards Marty, who fired a Chaos Saiyaboom into them. They held onto their hips and then pressed on. Goku aimed a Destructo Disc at Marty's tale, but Marty dodged it. Vegeta aimed a Destructo Disc at Marty's tale, but Marty dodged it. Goku flew into Marty's Heart, and then Vegeta did the same. Goku and Vegeta then combined their attacks.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"FINAL FLASH!"

The combination of their attacks hit Marty in the Heart. Marty roared in rage and pain, holding onto his Heart in agony. His red eyes glared at the two Saiyans with rage and determination. It was as if looking into blood that was resting in pure darkness. The eyes seemed to only have one emotion with them: Rage.

Goku and Vegeta looked at eacho other and smirked. They performed a dance.

"Fu-Sion-HAH!

A beam of Light engulfed the Harbor. Everyone shielded their eyes and then when the light faded they looked back up. Goku and Vegeta were gone. In their place stood a Blue Haired Warrior. He looked sort of Handsome to some of the Girls who were watching. He was smirking at Marty. He charged at Marty and rammed into his Heart by Flying into his Heart. Marty fell into the Ocean. Marty got up and flew towards Gogeta, but was knocked away when he was exactly One Meter away from him. It was like an invisible fist had smacked him.

"No way!" shouted Videl.

"As a Fusion Accel Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta were so much stronger than Chaos Great Ape Marty that he couldn't even get near them without getting knocked away!" shouted Gohan.

"I Gogeta, will end this now!" shouted the Fusion Saiyan.

"Dad! Shouted Gotenks. "Don't use a Kamehameha Wave unless you've lowered your strength below your usual Accel Super Saiyan Standards so Marty doesn't get killed byu the Surge of Ki! For all we know, even Super Saiyan 3 will be too much for him!"

"I'm only having hyim distracted." Said Gogeta. "My Destructo Discs are too fast for him to dodge, so I can cut off his tail easily, but what fun would that be? You guys do it while I get the Main Event!"

"Selfish." Muttered Videl.

Gohan and Gotenks charged towards the scene while Videl did crowd control.

"CHAOS SAIYABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Marty's attack ncrackled towardsd Gogeta, but stopped and hung in the air when it was one yard away from him.

"You aren't strong enough." Said Gogeta.

Marty glared at him with an icy look of fire in his eyes. Gogeta just smirked.

Gohan charged towards Marty. He was about to use a Destructo Disc when the tail of the Chaos Great Ape suddenly gave him a swift smack.

Gogeta flew towards Marty. As he approach, Marty got smacked away, and as Gogeta kept flying, Marty was knocked away even faster, but Gogeta was still able to smack him with his fist, right in the face, doing major damage.

"Gogeta may not be using big league attacks but he's still fighting at full power." said Videl. "At this rate, even without the monstrous moves Marty still won't last very long."

"Dad! Go easy on him!" shouted Gotenks.

"No telling me what to do Gotenks!" shouted Gogeta.

Gohan fired a Destructo Disc at Marty's tale, but Marty swung it up. Marty then took another powerful hit from Gogeta, this time a Ki Blast to the face.

Gohan and Gotenks both fired Destructo Discs, but Marty dodged them both. Gogeta punched him in the face again, leaving Marty in severe pain. Gohan saw his chance. He fired a Destructo Disc while the Chaos Great Ape was still doubled over in pain. It cut off the tail and Marty reverted back to his normal state, losing his Chaos Saiyan Form.

Marty became unconscious, and after about twenty minutes, Gogeta turned back into Goku and Vegeta.

Goku used a Sensu Bean to heal Marty.

"MY TAIL!" shouted Marty. :"Hey, their it is! It looks like I was a Great Ape when it got cut off."

"That's right." said Videl.

"Well I came here to show Planet Earth my powers, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Goku, I challenge you to a Batte."

"Well I won't turn down a challenge." said Goku.

The two went to a good spot by the Water and faced off, both in their normal forms.

Marty shot forward, and Goku blocked a punch that was aimed at his throat. Goku then punched Marty in the throat. He then kicked Marty in the belly. Goku then charged into Marty, passing the Saiyan as he did so. He turned around to face Marty, and when he did, he received a hard smash on the left side. Goku countered the attack with a Ki Blast into Marty's chest. Marty went Super Saiyan. Goku did the same.

Goku lept into the air over Marty, before he landed, he shoved his foot backward, smacking him in the back with his left foot. Marty staggered forward, but recovered without losing his balance. He then fired a Super Saiyaboom at Goku. Goku dodged. Goku shot forward. He punched Marty in the stomach with his left arm. Goku then shot out a beam from his eyes. The beam shocked Marty. Marty went Chaos Saiyan.

Marty shot forward and smashed Goku on the left side with his left foot. Goku went Super Saiyan 2.

Goku charged at Marty, but Marty swatted him away. Marty then Karate Chopped Goku's left arm with his left arm. Goku yelpedin pain and then went Super Saiyan 3.

Marty shot forward but Goku was four steps ahead and kicked him in the chin, sending Marty flying upward as he held ont his chin in pain. Marty landed on his back. Marty got up and shot forward. He and Goku exchanged in close combat, but Marty couldn't hit Goku to do him damage no matter what he did. Marty began trying to punch Goku in the face multiple times, but Goku kept shifting his head to quickly for Marty, he then punched Marty in the Belly. Marty slumped over in his normal form. Then Police arrived.

"We don't know how you turned into that monster," said the chief officer. "But we are going to have to arrest you."

"No!" shouted Videl. "He didn't realize what he was doing its not his fault."

The Police Officer was about to protest, but Videl glared into his eyes. So he just said "okay."

**That's all folks! This Fanfiction isn't over yet! There is still one more Chapter I'd like to do! The finale will come as soon as I can get it as a Chapter.**


	29. Marty's Future

Chapter 29: Marty's Future

Gohan was training with Goku and Vegeta. He was allied by Chaos Saiyan Marty while in his Ultimate State. Their opponents in the Virtual reality/gravity room were Accel Super Saiyans. Bulma whitnessed the Battle from the safety of her observation computer room, where all the rooms could be obsereved through Camera connected Computers. If you wanna spy on yourself, you could do so as their was even a Computer for the room itself.

Gohan and Marty charged at their opponents, but were easily swatted away.

Goku launched a Kamehameha Wave at Gohan. He and Vegeta were mainly trying to achieve the form that broly had used against Gohen, which everyone had been calling "Grand Accel Super Saiyan". Gohan and Marty continued to struggle against the Superior Saiyans Videl came into the Observation room and asked Bulma where Gohan and Goku were.

"In the Gravity/Virtual Reality Room." Said Bulma. "But I wouldn't recommend going in their. She pointed to the Observation Computer. The three were on a Large Platform just a few feet above the open specific Ocean.

"I ain't going in their," said Videl, witnessing the Saiyans current forms. "I would like to live to be eighty years old at the least."

Bulma giggled.

"This is too much," said Gohan.

"Oh, is this the boy who brought Cell's reign of destruction to an end?" vegeta asked in a voice of mockery.

"You're the ones with the better forms." Said Marty. "of course if we were all in our normal super Saiyan states you'd both be stronger anyway."

Vegeta smashed his fist into Marty's face after a few more minutes of combat.

"Can I just say your fist is painful." Marty complained.

"Marty's whining?" asked Videl. "Wow, Goku and Vegeta must really have him and Gohan outclassed."

"CHAOS SAIYABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Goku simply swatted Marty's attack away."

"Darn," said Marty. "I guess that's a wrap then."

They left the Gravity room. Bulma came out a greeted them, accompanied by Videl.

"Guys, I have an announcement," said Bulma. "Marty will be attending Orange Star High School next week."

"What?" shouted Marty. "No way! I'm not going to School! I'm smart enough."

"Goku."

Goku sighed and went up to Marty, crossing his arms.

Marty shrieked.

"OKAY!" he immediately retreated.

"The fact that you would have probably told Chi-chi about my disobedience makes me pee my pants." Said Goku.

"YEAH?!" asked Marty, shouted from a few floors below, who had heard using his Ultra Hearing Ki Technique that Mario (His brother remember) had taught him. "Well thanks to you I have CRAPPED my pants!"

Bulma giggled.

**Sorry for being so short. As I said before this is the last chapter. I have other stuff planned out but when I do post it later on, maybe once some of my other Ideas are down, it will be a Sequel as it doesn't fit this Title. I hoped you enjoyed this Fanfiction and Like I said before, I do have a Sequel Planned for Later on. THE END.**


End file.
